The United War
by murloc rampage
Summary: A new Kingdom has appeared. A better explanation is inside the story but here's what i can tell you. Its P.O.V. is of my OC character Jason who is part of the United Kingdom. He joins the fight 5 years after it started. Its a war between all the kingdoms of Ooo versus the United Kingdom and they're losing. But when a new power comes into play, read to see how both sides react.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1. Prologue

(Disclaimer, I do not own adventure time. I own the plot of the story and my OC's. Please read, review, or favorite. I deeply appreciate every review or favorite.)

(Let me explain this story, It takes place while Finn is 23 years old, he's engaged to Flame Princess, and a war started when he turned 18. Goliad and Stormo were killed when the Candy Kingdom was taken over. Magic Man was taken, used for research, and then killed by the enemy. The enemy is a new Kingdom that calls themselves the United kingdom which I thought would be funny because Supposedly the land of Ooo is either the Island of Great Britain or Europe. Ice King is Good but is still trying to marry Princess Bubblegum, who constantly refuses. Marceline brought the Vampire kingdom to the land of Ooo which she'll explain along with what happened over the years. The main character is my OC character I named Jordan. He is part of the United Kingdom so the story takes place in the enemy's point of view so that understanding them will be easier. The United Kingdom consists of Monkeys, Chimpanzees, Apes, and, unknowingly to Finn and his friends, Humans. Over the thousand years after the mushroom war, the humans were able to have these animals evolve and get them to talk, think, and fight. They're called the United kingdom because each species made a separate kingdom but there's one kingdom that all the species can be found in along with all four kings, they're "holy city". To hide their identity from their enemies, the humans call themselves assassins wearing full body armor and helmets whenever they even leave their house. My OC has a brother known as the best Assassin ever, his name is Cray a.k.a. Savage. Cray is kind, insanely smart, and creative but he's also cold hearted, ruthless, and somewhat evil. His armor is crystal blue with orange flames around his eye visors. You'll learn more about him later on. Jordan has always looked up to his brother, let's see what happens when he experiences his assignments.)

(Please read the above so that you can have some knowledge on the story.)

(Marceline speaking)

"Ooo… Its changed so much because of Finn. He became so popular that when it was his 18th birthday all of the kingdoms of Ooo came together and created one gigantic kingdom that contained citizens from all kingdoms. Princess Bubblegum even created a special device that allows Vampires to go out into the sun without any need of protection which allowed my fellow vampires to live in the city as well. I remember his face, Finn was so surprised when he took off the blind fold and saw a gigantic room filled with everyone that he knows, except Peppermint butler who was watching over the Candy Kingdom, yelling "happy birthday!". The party went great, I played a song, people danced, and Finn was with Flame Princess most of the time. Then Peppermint butler busted into the room, he had chunks torn out of him, cracks all over, and collapsed onto the floor. Finn and Jake quickly ran over to him and were told that Candy Kingdom was attacked by an army. Of course Finn and Jake quickly ran out and tried to stop the attackers but they came back an hour later bruised and scarred. It was soon after that we realized how grave the threat was, then came the battles, five years of fighting, five years of piling deaths, five years of hell. Our enemy was fearless, ruthless, and swift. Never wasted a moment but we learned about them and what they call themselves. The monkeys call themselves Pawns, Chimpanzees are know as leaders, and Apes are known as Seekers. Then worst of them all, the Assassins. Not one has been killed in the last five years of fighting. One especially is incredibly hard to defeat, Savage. He was able to beat me and Finn together by himself. He defeated a thousand troops containing candy people, vampires, fire elementals, and goblins, single handedly. Not only that, this kingdom has a super weapon, the devastator. Only a high ranking assassin like Savage can do this. He calls upon a helicopter with a laser attached to the bottom of it that shoots down a giant beam that's obliterated countless villages and kingdoms. Two of which were the Candy Kingdom and Ice kingdom because our enemy refused to allow us control of it. Finn and Jake's tree house was destroyed when they were attacked by Savage himself. I can't wait for our victory over this kingdom, they will pay for what they've done to our land!

(United Kingdom's Holy City-Jordan's home)

I woke up with the sun shining through my window and my mother looking at me with a frown.

"Come on Jordan. Get up. Today's the big day. Go get your brother, I'm making breakfast." My mother told me.

I groaned but did what she asked. I got dressed and put my armor device on. It's a cylinder shaped device that can open with a space you put your stone in that powers the device. I've seen Cray activate his once, it was really cool. Honestly, I'm jealous of Cray. Everyone respects him, he does great things, impossible things, that no one else can do, and he believes that I'll be almost as good as him. I turned to my drawers to find my helmet resting there and I picked it up. Cray was also very strange, his room doesn't even have a door but I figured out exactly where I should knock. I knocked on the door and waited but he didn't come out of his room so I knocked again. I kept doing until I heard his voice from behind me.

"Bro what are you doing?" He said with an amused look on his face.

I jumped a little in surprise, "Nothing, just looking for you. Mom says that we need to go eat Breakfast."

"That can wait. I heard today's your big day. As a present, How'd you like to see my room?" he asked.

I was shocked, not even my mom was allowed into his room and I nodded quickly. He grabbed my head and pulled me after him as he walked through the wall into his room. His room was huge. It was clean as well, there was a bed in the corner, drawers next to it, a table with several tools, devices, and books on it, and a library on the others side.

"Where did you get all these books?" I asked.

"They're my spoils of war. When I'm on an assignment I always make sure to look around for anything that could be useful to me. Especially magic books." Cray told me.

"Why magic books?" I asked.

"Why not? Think about what's inside the books I could learn. Recently I read a book that taught me how to upgrade my armor." Cray put out his hand and I noticed some pieces of his armor move to his hand and created a black bladed Zweihander with red on the hilt and edges.

He took my hand and ran it along the blade until I noticed something was engraved into the blade. I took my hand off it and he took a few steps back and suddenly his blade went on fire as he swung it around. Then his Zweihander took itself apart and returned to his armor.

"I engraved magical symbols onto my dark blade, so now that it's a part of my armor, I get a permanent flame shield," he told me.

I wanted to ask more but he took me out of his room and we went to eat breakfast.

(That's it for the Prologue. I hope you liked it. If not, leave a review telling me what you didn't like.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2. The Final Test

(Disclaimer, I do not own adventure time. I own the plot of the story and my OC's. Please read, review, or favorite. I deeply appreciate every review or favorite.)

(United Kingdom's Holy City)

I was eating my breakfast with my brother Cray, it was the first time in months since we were together like this.

"So, how was your mission?" I asked.

"Same as usual. Dug up another artifact. It was another fragment of the stone we're after." he told me.

"When will you tell me what this stone is?" I asked.

He sighed, which is what he usually does when he's getting annoyed, "When your done with your… ceremony." he said.

I felt a chill go up my spine. The pause he did before he said ceremony scared me. Is there something he's not telling me I wonder? However, I just let the moment pass. My mother came back into the house.

"Jordan, its time to go." she said and I got up.

(Outside the city's temple)

I stayed close to my brother as we walked to front of the temple. I noticed that there was a huge arena next to the temple. Suddenly I heard a loud voice.

"The time has finally arrived my Assassins. Savage's brother has finally become of age. He is turning 15 today. We all know what that means. He will soon officially be one of us." a voice spoke.

I looked ahead and saw our king. Alex, the assassin king or at least I think his name is Alex. I've heard Cray address him as Alex Once when he came to my home. Cray moved some other assassins out of the way and motion his hand forward signaling me to go to our king. As I walked up to him I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

He greeted me warmly, "Welcome Jordan. Now stand beside me." he ordered.

I did, "kneel on one leg." I did. "Do you promise to never leave an ally behind?" I nodded, "Do you promise to kill when necessary?" I nodded again, "Do you promise never to allow the enemy to know of our secret. That we, Assassins, are really humans? At any cost?"

"I do." I said quietly.

"Now, take off your helmet."

I raised my hands and took off my helmet revealing my short black hair. When I placed my helmet down, he took out a dagger and cut my cheek. It stung but I stayed where I was. I felt some blood go down my cheek and a drop landed on a grey stone he was holding. The stone started shining as it lost its grey color and instead turned black with a white symbol in the middle of it.

Our king rose the stone high into the air and everyone started cheering for me, "Yes, he is meant to be one of us, but one more test lies before him." He said.

I looked up, "What test?"

"The final test. Proceed to the arena. When this test is complete. You will receive your stone. GO!" he commanded.

I picked up my helmet and walked towards the arena. I looked to the right to see my brother standing there. With his helmet on I couldn't see his eyes to know what he was thinking. It probably doesn't matter but it doesn't hurt to wonder. As I walked through the hallway towards the entrance of the arena I heard chanting.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

When I was at the middle I noticed every seat was filled with all four species of our kingdom. Monkeys, chimpanzees, Apes, humans. All of them there chanting "Kill!".

All the exits to arena were sealed off so I was trapped. The arena had a couple of big rocks, some trees, and grass. I looked up for my brother but I saw no sign of him, only the chanting audience until our king spoke.

"Species of the United Kingdom! Males and females! The time has come for our young Assassins' finally test!" the chanting continued, "I'd like to greet the other kings warmly for taking the time to come here today and watch."

I looked up at the Kings' room and saw the other three kings.

"Malicious, the Monkey King." Malicious got up and screeched.

"Noble, the Chimpanzee King." Noble got up, pounded his chest once, and did a respectful nod.

"And last but not least. Disarray, the Ape King." Disarray got up and roared while pounding his chest repeatedly.

The arena was silent after his roar, "As I was said. This young one has one more test before he becomes a full fledged assassin and receives his stone. He must defeat a Seeker."

I saw a gate open as an ape came out on all fours with heavy armor on his arms, hands, and neck. When he was about 10 feet away from me he got on two legs and did a roar similar to his king's and slammed his arms on the floor making me lose balance.

"Or else, he. Will. Die!" the Assassin King yelled and there was an uproar.

Boss: Test Seeker-104

Age: 19 years old

Height: eight foot, six.

Bio: Test Seekers are primarily used as a final test for new Assassins. They are mindless killing machines that push new Assassins to their limits. The number near their names show how many Assassins have passed. If this Assassin wins that means that only 104 Assassins have passed this test.

I looked around my surroundings to try and find something I could use. I noticed a dusty sword laying near a tree but I didn't have much time as the Seeker charged at me. I tried to run for it but it grabbed my leg and through me clear across the arena the opposite way. As I slammed into the rock, I heard the crowd gasp. My back hurt but I looked up and saw the Seeker charge at me. I jumped to the side as it slammed face first into the wall. It held its face in a daze and I made a run for the sword. As I reached to grab it a rock slammed into me and I fell onto my stomach. When I flipped onto my back I saw the Seeker jump high in the air with his arms raised. I back rolled in time for him to slam his arms to the ground. My back cracked as I rolled and the pain was pulsing through my body. It was then I saw my brother on the edge of the arena with his helmet off. I could've sworn that he had a smile on his face but just then the Seeker tried to punch me. I dodged to the side and he got his hand stuck in the wall. Seeing my opportunity I finally ran to the sword and picked it up. The sword was a lot heavier than a wooden one but I still was able to use it. I ran at the Ape from behind, ran up its back, jumped, and impaled my sword through its head. It ripped its head free from the wall, grabbed me and slammed me on the wall. It was excruciating but I stayed conscious as it pulled the sword out of its head. Its blood sprayed onto my clothes as it threw the sword across the arena. I felt its hand weakening from blood lose but I thought that I was dead as it raised its fist. When it was coming towards me I instinctively held my hands up. Everyone in the arena gasped when they saw me stop the attack and broke out of the Seeker's grasp. I looked up when I noticed something was shining. It was my stone that was shining as it floated down to me and slammed into my device that was on my chest and it activated. I felt new power surging through me as my body started being covered in armor until I was completely protected head to toe by black and white armor. It attached to my helmet and I looked at the Seeker who was ready for round two, only its my turn to play.

However, a dagger flew through the air and delivered the finishing blow to the Seeker, "That's enough. You've proven you won." I heard Disarray say.

"Yes. Its official. You're an assassin and you will now be Savage's partner. Make your kingdom proud." Alex announced and everyone started cheering my name.

I was exhausted but hearing everyone cheering. I felt like I could run a mile more.

(Jordan's home)

When I got home I collapsed onto my bed. The armor suit wouldn't go back into my device, "Man, how does this stupid thing work?" I asked aloud.

"It's not a stupid thing. Its your most important tool. Your suit." I heard Cray say.

I looked at the door to see him standing there, "Then what's it called?" I asked.

"I just said what it's called. Your suit. It's your armor, camouflage, and weapon." He told me.

"How is all that?" I asked.

"You'll see tomorrow when I show you. For now, get some rest. You deserve it after that fight." he said.

When he left I sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

(That's the end of the chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please favorite or review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3. The Legend

(Thank you Caercutta and hydraex2 for your reviews. Every person who reviews will get a special thanks. Here's chapter 3. Disclaimer, I don't own Adventure Time, never did, never will.)

(three days later)

I woke up in my room much like the day of my final test. The suit was still on and my bock did hurt anymore. I looked around to find myself in Cray's room. He was busy reading a really old book but still noticed me moving.

"So, you finally woke up." he asked.

"Yeah? How long was I out?" I asked back.

"Just three days."

"Three days!"

"Yeah, lucky for you I had a healing spell for your back. You really took a beating from the Seeker."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Would it have made a difference if you knew? You can't prepare for something like that plus your not supposed to know until our king tells you. He didn't tell me and I did fine. Well, actually more than fine. Like you, my stone came to me and I destroyed that Seeker. Oh man was it exhilarating. He was my first kill. I can still see the fear that was in his eyes just before they went blank and his soul was transferred to Death. But enough about me. Get up. We're going out to the forest so I can teach you how to use that suit. Unless you want to be in your feces." he said with a laugh.

I shivered, I never knew that Cray felt this way about killing but I just nodded and followed him.

(the Forest outside of the Holy City)

When I joined Cray he was overlooking a cliff staring down at Ooo. He started pointing at craters, "That used to be the Fire Kingdom, that was the Candy Kingdom, and that was the Ice Kingdom." he told me.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I happened. You see, I have the authorization to call the Devastator. Its beam will obliterate anything. So I used it to destroy three of their biggest kingdoms. Although, my assignment was to get the three pieces of the stone hidden in each of those kingdoms. Maybe I went to far. Hm, what do you think?" he asked.

"Did you do it to help our people?" I asked back.

He came over to me, my helmet came off, and pet my head, "Your very loyal. That'll make you a great assassin." he said with a smile.

When he said that, it reassured me that he wasn't just a killing machine, he's also my brother. After that, he taught me how to put my suit away. He said that the stone is linked to your mind. Think hard enough and the suit will do what you need. After an hour, I finally got it. When I was finished he was hanging upside down with his feet touching the bottom of the branch. This was the second lesson, your suit allows you to walk and crawl on walls and ceilings. This trick took me thirty minutes which actually impressed Cray. Then was the third lesson.

"Ok, now that you can do that. The third lesson is camouflage. On your suit's core, there's a button that If you slam down." he slammed the palm on his hand on it and turned completely invisible, "You'll turn invisible. This effect will last for thirty minutes or until a liquid such as water, blood, etc. gets on it. So be careful. It's good for a quick escape as well as combat."

I slammed my hand on the button but it didn't work. I repeated the action again, and again, and again. It wouldn't work. He sighed. Feeling frustrated for disappointed him, I slammed my hand harder than ever on the button and it finally worked. I heard him laughed as he nodded. Then the final lesson.

"How to make weapons. That's your final lesson. Your suit is your protection and weapon. Imagine a weapon in your hand," he held his hand out, "And your suit will take off pieces of itself to make the weapon." his suit made his signature weapon the Dark Blade. A Zweihander that's blade is black and the hilt and edge is red. He swung it around before handing it to me.

I almost collapsed onto it from its weight, "How do you use this thing? Its so heavy!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "My stone is stronger than yours of course. Each stone gives its user an amount of strength and abilities. Yours makes you stronger than a Seeker but mine makes me stronger than a 20 Seekers. Watch," he went to a tree and ripped it clean out of the ground and through it as far as the Fire Kingdom, "In battle, faster than a cheetah with perfect balance. As well as smarter than all our scientists combined." but then he sighed, "However, All that is useless to me. I want to be something more. Maybe someday I will." he laughed, "Like become a god." after saying that we laughed loudly.

It felt nice to hang out with my brother like this but I still had a question, "Um… you said you'd tell me about the fragments and your mission." I told him.

"Ok. First take this and open it." he said while handing me a book.

I opened it and it was a book written in a weird symbol language, "What does it say?' I asked.

He sighed, "You too huh? Oh well. This is the Legend of our destruction. 1000 years ago on this very land, the old humans found a stone. It had the power of life and death, evil and good, future and past. One scientist was possessed by this stone and delivered a message telling the people that only one human is destined to use the full power of this stone while another can only use half. Many have tried but no one was worthy. Eventually its power started drawing demons to the stone. Hungry for its power. The destruction and losses were so great that the stone was split into two stones on each size. One was the Dark stone and the Other the Light stone. The last human hero seized the light stone and used it to save what was left of our people from the demons, drove them back and taught them new technologies that uses stones for power. Every stone, yours and mine, mom and dad's. Even the king's was created by this hero. Over the years, more and more people were born, science advanced, eventually our greatest allies were made. However, the hero was old and the dark stone was with him. Demons started coming back and in order to stop them, he broke the Dark stone into 8 fragments and hid them in 8 human underground labs, but hid the light stone somewhere in the land. No one knows where the light stones lie but the last thing the hero said before he died was, 'The Dark stone and Light stone are destined to be one. The chosen person will be led to this stone no matter who stands in the way. When they are one, our people will find salvation.' his blonde hair turned grey, his muscles ground to dust, as the sands of time swept him into eternity. That's the end of the story." he said while closing the book.

"Wow. What a story. How many fragments are needed?" I asked.

"Two more. However, we need to go see the king to find out where they are." he told me as we walked.

When we were walking back I noticed a tear fall from the bottom of his helmet, which means he must now more than he's telling me.

(That's the end of the chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review or favorite the story.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4. First Assignment

(Thank you Allen5 for your review. Every review I get is greatly appreciated as well as every person who favorites this story. Disclaimer, I don't own Adventure time and never will.)

(United Kingdom's Holy City-Meeting room)

As I followed Cray down the hall towards the Meeting room, I felt my heart race. This is going to be my first assignment and I get to do it with my brother. I saw two Assassins move out of the way and did a respectful nod to my brother. My brother opened the large doors that led into the Meeting room and I saw a large circular desk with a map of Ooo in the middle of it with holograms that showed terrain and enemy troop locations. The four kings were around the table discussing what should be done next.

"We could take our largest army here and have a group of Seekers attack from behind here. Then they'll be cut off and. Oh, You're here." Alex said.

"Greetings Alex." Cray greeted.

"Savage, There's no need to call me by my first name in front of the others." Alex replied.

"Old habits die hard I suppose."

"I guess so, If it wasn't for the fact we've known each other since we were born I'd have you arrested."

"Do you think they'd succeed in their attempts?"

"Probably not. I know you're here for your next assignment but we need to discuss something though."

"Yes. You need to stop using the Devastator. You've destroyed to much already. If this keeps up we'll be fighting for nothing." Noble told him.

"I was doing what was necessary."

"Necessary? Your orders were to get the sixth fragment, not destroy an entire kingdom!" Malicious yelled.

"It was under the enemy's control."

"So? We could've easily taken it over! We're trying to regain what was ours, not destroy it! You may be a great Assassin but we are still your superiors!" Disarray yelled while slamming his arm on the concrete floor making it crack.

I shivered a bit but Cray stayed calm, "Fine. Just give us our next assignment so we can be on our way."

"You need to travel east. We have reason to believe that the last two pieces are in under ground laboratories that were sealed with no records of what's in there." Alex told us.

"So, we're going in blind. Alright." he turned around giving me a shove and I followed after them.

(The forest outside the Holy city)

I was walking two paces behind Cray and I can hear him grumbling angrily. After a while I finally asked him if he's ok.

"You ok bro?"

"No. I'm not ok. I get in trouble for doing something I believed was necessary. I could," he stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

A goblin jumped out of a tree straight for me but Cray caught him by his throat, slammed it onto the ground making his back do a large crack sound, and slammed his fist through the Goblin head making a pool of dark red blood form around it. Cray stood straight up again, shook his hand a bit to get some blood off, and continued walking. After that I stayed silent and followed close behind him.

(Clearing in the forest)

We walked for an hour until we reached a clearing in the forest. Cray was inspecting the area until he spoke.

"Ok, the area is safe. We can talk."

"What is it we're looking for?"

"The entrance. Don't you think it's kind of weird that there's such a large clearing?"

"A bit, but don't forests sometimes have clearings?"

"Yeah, but usually there'd be grass grown there but its just dirt here. This wasn't made naturally."

"So how will we find the entrance."

"Like this" Cray raised his hand in the air and moved it forward, "Gusto quiltos!" he yelled and a strong gust of wind blew over the land and revealed a metal panel.

"Whoa."

Cray pressed some buttons on the panel and then I noticed some sand sink into the ground as two metal doors slid to the side revealing the entrance to the base. Cray walked up to it and waved his hand telling me to go to him. We walked into the base and it grew darker as the Metal doors slid shut behind us. Lights suddenly turned on and I was shocked.

"How can there still be power in this place?" I asked.

"The generator must still be working," he answered as we kept walking until we reached the control room.

It was a big room that had about 20 TV Screens of surveillance footage, including one that showed the room with the fragment. Cray sat in a chair and started pressing buttons on a keyboard.

"How do you even know what your doing?" I asked.

"Five years of practice. Plus, I have a library of Information in here." he said pointing to his head.

"True, so how do we get to the room?"

Cray pressed some buttons and a door opened in the side of the room, "That way. You go on and get the stone. I'll stay here and watch over the cameras in case we're not the only one in here."

I nodded and proceeded down the hall until I reached the room with the fragment, it was even bigger than the Arena. It was all white except for the barrier that protected the fragment which was blue and on the ceiling were two generators. However, when I took a step forward, the door behind me slammed shut and I heard a computer's voice.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Activating defense protocol."

In the middle of the room a platform was raised and a robot was standing on it but it didn't look activated. Suddenly, the generators turned on and electricity flooded the room until the robot absorbed it and was activating.

"Intruder alert. Protocol 0 activated. Mechanical Guardian-Demise is fully operational."

The robot had electricity connecting its segments together. A part of its stomach was reached as a sword was being created before it held it in its hand. Electricity flowed through the sword making large crackling sounds. The robot did a mechanical roar before slamming the sword into the ground making a sphere of electricity around it. Then it pulled it out and pointed the sword at me. Then it spoke.

"Intruder will be terminated shortly."

Boss: Mechanical Guardian-Demise MDL-000

Height:6 feet tall

Age:1000years old.

Bio: Mechanical Guardians were made during the Mushroom war to protect areas of great importance. The Demise saga was created with high hopes. Even though they were almost unbeatable, the production of these guardians were ceased due to the large amount of energy needed to have these robots worked. Not only that but they were easy to overload if one of their energy attacks were to be reflected back at them. Once overloaded, they are vulnerable to attack.

I held out my hand and my armor made a sword out of my back armor. It charged at me and I tried to block its attack with my sword but when the two blades connected, the electricity went through my blade and shocked me. While being paralyzed, the guardian punched me in the gut, kneed me in the face, and threw me across the room. I looked up to see it made wings out of electricity and floated in the air. It raised it's sword and a ball of energy was made and threw it at me. I grabbed my sword again and swung at the ball of energy making it reflect back at the guardian and hit him. I heard it yell as an explosion of energy formed around it and it slammed onto the ground. Seeing my chance I ran over to the robot and started slashing its face with my sword making small cuts into the armor of its head. While I was going to slash it again, the generators reactivated and I was blasted away by the shock of the robot's reactivation. The electricity kept me paralyzed for a lot longer as it became fully functional. The guardian came over to me and tried to slam its sword on me but I moved just enough to dodge it and I got back up still feeling the electricity in my veins. The robot swung its sword much faster than I could stop and it hit my side. It cut through my armor and threw me across the room again leaving a trail of blood on the ground that I slide on. The electricity paralyzed me again, the pain was even greater than when my back was cracked but it floated up into the air again. When it threw the ball of energy at me, I wasn't able to reflect it from the paralysis so I dodged it instead. The ball was absorbed into the ground and came out of a wall behind me and I dodged again. I noticed the robot was able to move so it must be controlling it. I kept dodging, feeling more blood come out of my wound, until the paralysis was gone and I reflected it back at it again making it shut down. I went over to it and slashed at its face again until I got its head opened up and stabbed into its head destroying its programming. However, the generators activated again and I was shocked by the electricity that flowed into robot through my blade into my body. I was thrown back by the force and landed two feet from the fragment that was released by the force field and landed on my hand. My blood kept flowing, the electricity was painful, and I was becoming desperate but I still sat up. I refused to let it end here and I walked to the door staggering a bit until I reached it. The door opened and my brother caught me.

"I saw what happened. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. Not only that. We have the enemy in here as well. We need to leave ASAP." he told me.

He pressed my suit to turn me invisible and did so to himself. He picked me up and ran down the hall. After a while, I passed out.

(That's the end of chapter 4. Hope you all liked it. Please review or favorite.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5. Finn the human.

(We finally get to see Finn the human. Finn knows Cray as Savage just in case some of you forget that that's his nickname. Please review or favorite the story.)

(Night time in the forest near the secret base)

I woke up near a fire with my wound healed again with Cray staring at his hand with the stone in his other. Suddenly, the back of his hand started glowing and it looked like a symbol that was in the book. When I sat up he quickly put the stone down and covered his hand.

"So, you finally woke up." he said.

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out, I brought you to safety, and healed you."

"No, I mean about what you said before I passed out. Who came into the base?"

"Some Vampires, some candy people, Finn."

"Who's Finn?"

"I never told you about him did I? He's one of the leaders. He's a human on the enemy's side."

"What!? Did he tell them about us?"

"He doesn't know that we are humans. He was raised by them and became their "hero". He's nothing special."

"Yeah. The only special human I know is you bro."

He laughed, "Thanks. Are you able to move?"

I got up, "Yeah."

"Good. We need to get this to the laboratory. There's one that's a few miles from here but we'll need to be careful. If Finn came to that base, then that means there's a lot of troops around here."

When he put out the fire we headed towards the base jumping from tree to tree hoping that no one will notice us. However, just when we thought we were safe.

"Ok. I think we're good. Maybe we should…" Cray started.

"HYIYAH!" A voice below us yelled.

Suddenly, I saw an adult human jump up from below us and tackled into Cray making him fall to the ground. I jumped down and saw them both already standing.

"Savage!" he yelled.

"Finn. Nice to see you again." Cray said while making his Dark blade from armor that covered his stomach.

"Can't say the same about seeing you. Who's that with you. I thought you worked alone." Finn said to him.

Cray handed me the fragment, "He's just helping me on one mission. Go, get the piece to the location."

"But I don't know where to go."

"Dang it. I can't tell you now. He'd know where to go."

"It doesn't matter anyways. I brought a friend with me." Finn said interrupting our conversation.

Out of nowhere, a female vampire appeared next to Finn. She looked 18, had a red and black striped sweater on, and torn jeans. She also had a strap that held an Axe on her back. Her hair was midnight black and tied in a ponytail.

"Crap." Cray said.

"I believe you two have met. You remember Marceline the Vampire Queen right?" Finn asked.

"Hello again Savage. It's time to get you back for when you embarrassed me with a defeat at Bonnibel's castle." she told him.

"Marceline, don't let his friend leave. He has something important."

"Got it. You hear that. You run, I chase, and you die."

"I'd like to see you try," I yelled defiantly but Cray went in front of me.

"She's not as easy as you think. Neither is Finn. Bonnibel is the name of the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. A scientist. I think she created a steroid that increased their fighting capabilities. I can still win but it might get nasty."

"What should I do?"

"Just sit here and wait. Don't run from Marceline. Even if you went invisible, she'll find you."

I want to say more but Finn drew out his sword and attacked Cray.

Character bio: Finn the Human.

Threat: Severe

Age: 23 years old.

Height 5',11

Bio: Finn the Human was raised by the inhabitants of Ooo. His adoptive Father taught him how to be heroic. By the Age of 12, Finn was already deemed a hero. By 14, He was known as the Hero of Ooo, helping and saving anyone who needed it. Since the beginning of the war, Finn has been in countless battles sharpening his skills to make them a great leader and warrior. Cray and Finn have fought many times but Cray hasn't been defeated yet.

Cray blocked it with his Dark Blade and kicked Finn in the stomach sending him back near Marceline. Finn charged at Cray and slashed to the left but Cray blocked it. Cray tried to punch Finn but Finn dodged as well. Finn kneed Cray unprotected stomach and Cray back flipped over into a tree. Finn picked up Cray's Dark Blade, shocking Cray, and threw it straight at Cray. Cray front flipped, grabbed his Dark Blade in the process, and tried to slam it on Finn but was blocked once again. Finn might be good but Cray was noticeably strong and faster. Finn moved to the side, allowing Dark Blade to hit the ground but Cray activated the magic ruins. His weapon slammed into the ground sending a wave of fire at Finn. Finn stood there at let the flame burn his shoulder but he just tapped it until the fire was put out. Finn was in front of me.

"You know that I'm engaged to Fire right?"

"Congratulations. Let's make Death come faster to tear you apart from her." Cray turned to face Finn but noticed something behind me, "Jordan! Duck!"

I ducked as a red axe flew over me. I got and turned to see Marceline holding her Axe-bass, strumming it.

"It's an instrument?" I asked.

"Yep, and I'm going to play you a tune of Death as your life force leaves your body for an eternity."

Character bio: Marceline the Vampire Queen

Height: 5', 9

Age: 1000+ years old.

Threat: Severe

Bio: Marceline was there during the Mushroom war. Although she was there, she never knew about the Divine Stone or that humans were still alive until she left the Vampire kingdom much later. She's lived for more than a thousand years, making her an accomplished musician, an excellent fighter, and a prankster. Ever since the war started, Marceline has been Finn partner because Jake is too busy with Lady Rainicorn, and their children.

I tried to make a sword from my armor but it wouldn't work. Marceline didn't give me time to prepare as she swung her Axe-bass at me. I kept jumping back, to the side, and over it. As I did this she laughed until I grabbed the Axe-bass when she tried to slam it down on me. Her strength was amazing, within minutes I was on the ground with the Axe-bass an inch from my head. I kicked her leg hoping it'd help but she just floated in the air forcing it down more. With a burst of strength, I pushed it to the side cutting my shoulder a bit as I rolled away from her. I looked over at Finn who was pinned down by Cray's foot. Cray lunged his Dark Blade straight for Finn's neck but Marceline tackled into Cray and slammed him into a tree. Cray quickly recovered, grabbed the back of her head and repeatedly slammed her face into the tree. Finn lunged at Cray with his sword and cut Cray's arm.

"That's IT!" Cray yelled while he brought back his fist, "Divine Wrath!" he made a punch motion and a dark wave of energy blasted into Finn and Marceline and blew them through 40 trees before they finally stopped.

Even with his helmet on I could still hear Cray's heavy breathing until he collapsed onto his knees. I saw beads of sweat fall from the bottom of his helmet. Then he fell to his stomach unable to move and I ran over to him.

"What did you do?" I asked, "That was amazing!"

"It's nothing. Now can you help a bro out and take me to the base. I don't think I'll be able to move for a while." he said almost in a whisper.

"Ok Cray." I said as I picked him up over my shoulder. "which way?"

He pointed the way before he fell asleep and I walked in that direction, reaching the lab within 2 hours of walking. When we arrived, Cray finally woke up. He had me put him down so he could stretch.

"Man. That was a nice nap." he yawned.

"I bet it was. We're here so how do we get in?"

"Like this," he put his hand on the wall and the door opened, "Welcome to the Lab."

(that's the end of chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Please review, favorite, or alert.)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6. The final Piece

(Here's chapter 6, Finn and Marceline are not dead. Also, each stone gives bonus powers to their user. Some give the user faster healing, better jumping skill, or quick thinking skills. However, every stone gives their user more strength, agility, and flexibility. Anything else is a bonus. Please review, favorite, or alert.)

(United Kingdom's Lab)

When we arrived at the lab, Cray took the fragment from me and gave it to the head scientist while I went to the medical part of the lab. The doctor looked at the cut on my shoulder and gave me medications for the infection that was left behind from Marceline's Axe-bass. I rested in there for a few days waiting for the infection to pass until Cray came to see me.

"Infection huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. But it's nothing." I replied.

"You know there might be a time where I won't be able to save you right?"

"I think I'll be able to handle anything."

"Well at least your confident because the last piece is a solo mission."

"Really?"

"Yes. The piece is in this base. Well, under it. They've sent groups of Assassins down there but they saw its only one person per entry. Then the person is thrown out of there with broken bones but still breathing. So far, none of them have recovered completely. They say they have nightmares of what they saw. I'd go myself but… Here," he handed me the letter.

"Dear Savage,

This letter is to inform you that chimpanzee kingdom is under siege and require your assistance. Your brother is to take on the task of getting the last piece by himself until the siege is over. The enemy is entrenched on the east side of the Kingdom with Flame Princess leading them. Reports have claimed that she is looking for you because you wounded Finn. Good luck." I gave him back the letter.

"There you have it,"

"I think I can handle it. I survive the Mechanical Guardian. How can this be any worse?"

"Broken bones, lost of hope, etc." he named counting a finger.

After that, he rubbed the top of my helmet and left. After another day of resting, I saw one of the most recent victims go by my room with his arm limp and bleeding. It sent a shiver down my spine but I still got up and went looking for the head scientist. After receiving directions from a fellow Assassin, I found him in a room that over looks where they keep the dark stone fragments.

"So, you've come to find out where you need to go to get the last fragment?"

"Yes."

He pointed to a door that was to the left of him, "Open it and go down that stairway until you see a group of Assassins. Good luck," he said very unenthusiastically.

I just nodded and went down the staircase that was behind the door until I reached the group of Assassins he told me to find. I could tell most of them were older than me because some were taller and their armor was more battle worn with scratches and missing pieces of armor. One of them turned around and looked at me.

"Where's Savage? I thought that he was supposed to come here and get the last piece." the one who looked at me said.

"He received a new mission. I came in his place." I told them.

"Aw man. I thought I'd finally be able to meet him,".

"I know dude, that's a total buzz kill,".

"Who's this guy anyways, I've never seen him before,"

"You think he's new?"

"Don't be an idiot. They'd never send a recruit to do an expert's job.

"I'm Savage's brother."

"Oh yeah? And I'm the king of the moon. Bow down to my moonly powers,"

They all laughed but I pushed through them until I reached the door but a hand went on my shoulder, "Kid, what's through that door is too much for anyone other than Savage,"

I just shrugged off his hand and went through the door.

(Shrine of the hero)

When I went through the door I entered a large room that had light coming from the ceiling onto a pedestal with the fragment on it. In the room was a giant statue of the hero holding a sword pointing towards the sky. I walked towards the pedestal until a purple barrier came up and blocked me. Something started coming out of the barrier until it stood in front of me. Its body was purple and see through, its eyes and mouth were black, and it just stared at me until it spoke.

"I've told everyone that's come before you that only the one chosen by the gods can get this fragment. Your not worthy."

"Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"I am Necrofear. Last of the Dark people. Protector of the Dark stone fragment. The Last Human hero entrusted this piece to me and I won't fail him."

Character Bio: Necrofear

Height: Varies

Age: 1000 years old

Bio: The Dark People were created when radiation infected and mutated an innocent group of civilians. They have the power to look into living organisms minds and find what they're afraid. A select few were able to turn into these fears, gaining all their abilities and knowledge. It's because of this Demons sought to absorb these powers until Necrofear was the last of his kind. He was saved by the last human hero and promised to protect the last fragment to the end. These beings can only be killed when they shift into a person's fear. If they don't, they're no threat to you as you are to them. It's unknown if they age or not but Necrofear being 1000 years old. It's probably the latter.

I attacked him by trying to punch and kick him but my attacks went through his body, "Why can't I touch you?".

"Because I'm not a living being yet. Now, let's see what your afraid of." it said staring at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking into your mind. Interesting,"

"What?"

"Your afraid of this?" He started changing until he looked exactly like Cray, "How can you be afraid of your own brother,".

I shivered as he created the Dark blade and had it go over his shoulder staring at me without the helmet. His face looked so identical to Cray that I almost wanted to call him my brother but he had an evil grin to him that I knew my brother didn't have. He pointed the blade at me.

"I'm not scared of my brother." I said defiantly.

"Yes. Yes you are. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm just going to beat you until you pass out and throw your unconscious body back out there.".

Necrofear walked towards me as I made my sword but Dark blade is a large weapon so I concentrated and made a second sword. When he swung his blade to my left I attempted to block it but instead I was thrown into the wall. I looked up in time to see Necrofear lunge at me and I dodge to the side. His blade cut deep into the wall and he elbowed me in the face when I got up. I flew once again until I was dragged onto the floor. He abandoned his Dark blade and jumped onto me braking three of my ribs. I cried out in pain.

"Ooo. That sounded like it hurt. What about this?" he said and broke my arm by stomping onto it.

I screamed again and he got off me. He turned around as I tried to get up and kicked me in the face making me slam into the Hero statue and I think he broke my nose. I held my face as he walked over to me.

"I can see why your afraid of your brother. He's 20 times stronger than you. Funny." he picked me up by my throat and threw me up in the air and punched me in the stomach and I flew into another wall making a crater.

I coughed up blood into my helmet until he rammed into my lags braking them like they were twigs. I yelled out in pain but he was getting frustrated that I won't pass out. He grabbed my throat and threw me onto the ground. He started punching my face until he broke my helmet and saw my face. He smiled when he saw my bloody face. He pulled back his fist and the last thing I remember is being punched in the face and went unconscious.

(That's the end of chapter 6. Sucks to be Jordan. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, or alert.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7. Savage's story

(This chapter will be about Cray because Jordan is seriously injured. It will also included some background information about Cray including a bio for him. Please review, favorite, or alert.)

Character bio: Cray a.k.a. Savage

Height: 6 feet tall

Age: 20 years old

Bio: Cray was born to a conflicted family. His father was Rogue and his mother was a loyal Assassin. Unknown to Jordan, Cray had another brother that was 6 years older than him. His name was Michael or Michael jr. since he was named after their father. One day something happened and Cray received his Assassin powers before the age of 15. It's because of this, that his stone was taken from him and he still had to wait 6 years before he could become an assassin. No one but Cray knows what happened that day and since then he never spoke to anyone about it. He's very protective of his younger brother, most likely because his older one died. One thing that's for certain is Cray being pissed off equals Savage. Don't mess with his family.

(United Kingdom's lab- medical center)(four days later)

I woke up on a bed with a cast on one of my arms and legs. Suddenly the pain shot through my body when I tried to sit up. With my other arm I tried to touch my helmet but there was a hole missing that covers my right eye. I looked up at the ceiling and then the door when I heard yelling.

"Where is he!? Where is my brother!?" Cray yelled.

"He's in there," a doctor said and I saw his body thrown past my door.

He walked in, "Jordan. What did this to you?" he asked.

"The guardian of the last fragment. His name is Necrofear." I told him.

"Necrofear?".

"Yeah. He's some kind of psychic being. Able to look into a person's mind and find out their greatest fear and become it."

"With injuries like that he would've had to have been a lot stronger than you. What are you afraid of?".

"Honestly…you,".

"…Oh," Cray took a seat and sat next to me, "Why me?".

"Because they call you Savage and when I became an Assassin you scared me when you spoke about killing.".

"Hm. Well, don't be. I'll never hurt you Jordan,".

"What are you afraid of?".

"Me? Nothing. Don't be silly.".

"I think your afraid of something. Does it have to do with the story?".

"No."

"What about your past. Now that I think about it, what did happen to our father?".

Cray looked away, "I can't tell you,".

"Please. What happened to our father?".

"He left.".

"And went where?".

"I don't know!" he yelled and kicked the chair he was sitting on through the wall. A doctor that was passing by looked through the whole and stared at us, "Heh… sorry,"

"What do you mean you don't know?".

Cray sighed, "Fine I'll tell you what happened. It's also why they call me Savage. I was only 9 at the time. We had a big brother at that time. His name was Michael just like our father's,".

(flashback)(Cray's P.O.V.)

It was the day my brother was going to become an Assassin. He became the 40th Assassin. My father was there that day even though he wasn't supposed to. He disobeyed our king at the time and gathered a small band of followers. My brother was celebrating with me by bringing me out to the forest outside the Holy City. We were walking but then we heard and explosion followed by fire and Michael ordered me to go home. Being young at the time I refused and followed him where he went. I didn't realize that he was heading for the Castle where our King laid. The castle was in ruins, innocent people were slaughtered with their blood covering the halls as we ran through. Then when we walked into the Meeting room we saw Alex's father being held by his throat by our father. My father created Dark blade and held it up.

"Stop!" my brother yelled.

"Stop what?" our father replied.

"Don't kill him!"

"Why?"

"Because he's our king!"

"So. His death will mean little in the long run."

"What will you do after you kill him?"

"Kill all witnesses then make my escape,".

"Help me," our king said pleadingly.

"Seeing you makes me sick," our father said and stabbed him through his stomach and kicked him off his blade.

"How could you!?"

"I could because I wanted to. Now be a good boy and let daddy do his job.".

"Michael. I'm scared,".

"Don't worry Cray. I won't let him kill you. I'll die before I let that happen,".

"Yes. You will,".

With those words said our father jumped into the air towards us and slammed his blade onto Michael's sword. Michael pushed me to the side as dad swung his blade at me and blocked the attack with his sword again. Michael dodged dad's attacks until he threw his blade into the air and upcutted Michael into the air. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared flying over Michael and kicked him into the stomach making him slam into the floor. Michael got up but I saw some blood come down from under his helmet. I looked up at dad and saw him catch his blade. He laughed until he saw me try to run and threw his blade towards me that's when it happened.

"NO!" Michael yelled and run towards me.

I turned around and closed my eyes but I felt someone push me out of the way. That's when I saw it. My brother pushed me out of the way and got impaled by the blade through his stomach into the wall. His suit's core opened and his stone fell out of the suit. It started turning grey as he slowly died. My eyes started watering as I picked up his stone.

"Brother,".

"I'm sorry Cray. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry," that was the least thing he said before he closed his eyes and died.

"No. Michael no!" I cried.

"This is no time to cry Cray. It's a good time to scram though.".

I didn't even get a chance to look at him when he kicked me over to Michael's dead body. I spat some blood and grab my dad's Dark blade to help me get up. A drop of my blood fell onto the stone and my hand started glowing.

"How could you?" I asked.

"Hm?".

"How could you do this? You killed my brother you Bastard!".

The stone started shining and my core absorbed it as I grabbed the Dark blade and pulled it out of the wall. A symbol appeared on my right hand and my suit created my crystal blue armor with orange flames around my eye visors. I slashed at my father cutting arm as he jumped back.

"Ow! You insolent child!".

I ran at Him and attempted to slash into his leg or stomach but then he disappeared and reappeared behind me. He tried to hold back my arms but I was too strong and I threw him over me instead. I tried to stab him in the chest but he disappeared again and reappeared near the back of the room next to a window. He whistled and three assassins came into the room.

"Kill him!" my father ordered.

The assassins attacked me and I dropped the Dark blade. I jumped over one of them and punched another one in the face. It flew into the wall and the other one tried to hold my arms down but I kicked his knees braking them. I turned around and punched his face as hard as I could and his head twisted and made a large snap before his body collapsed. The other two Assassin attacked me with swords but I grabbed one of their swords and kicked the other sword out of the other Assassin's hand. I stabbed the Assassin through his neck with his own sword making blood spill on me. I looked at my father who clenched his fist angrily.

"I will get you for this Cray. Mark my words. If it's not you who pays, then it will be Jordan." with that, he flew out the window never to be seen again.

Angry and frustrated, I attacked the last Assassin brutally and started mercilessly beating his face in as palace guards entered the Meeting room only to see blood everywhere, four assassins dead, their king dead, and one blood covered kid crying over his brother's body with Dark blade.

(end of flashback)

"And that's the end of it. Our father went rogue, Michael was killed, I received his stone and I got Dark blade."

"Whoa. Did you ever see him again?" I asked.

"No. I haven't. But when I do. I'm going to personally shove his hand down his own throat." he told me.

Feeling tired I yawned and started to fall asleep, "Well. Go get that last piece for me bro." I told him.

"Where is it?" he asked.

After I told him where it was I drifted to sleep.

(That's the end of Chapter story. I hope that story was interesting for you all. Please review, favorite, or alert.)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8. Stone's completion

(Thank you Um I forget for your review. This will take place a month later because Jordan needed that time to heal completely. Please review, favorite, or alert.)

(one month later)(United Kingdom's lab)

I got out of bed and stretched. The bandages were gone, and my wounds were healed. My brother spent three weeks helping with my with various spells he read about. Last week, he went into the shrine alone and came out with the last fragment an hour later with a few wounds but still walked normally. Since then, scientists have been working nonstop to put the stone back together. Cray was with the scientist but came to check up on me when a doctor came in with some water. He handed each of us a cup. When we drank from the cup I started to feel weird.

Cray threw his cup on the floor and grabbed the doctor, "What did you put in that cup!?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Just some water." he said but I knew he was lying as I passed out.

(chamber of the stone)

When I woke up I noticed I was laying on a metal floor. I looked around and noticed I was in an empty room that had two metals doors and a pedestal with the completed Dark Stone floating above it.

"What's going on?" I asked to myself.

A voice sounded from the speaker that was behind me, "Congratulations Jordan. You have been chosen to be our third test subject."

"Third? What happened to the first two?"

"Uh…They weren't worthy so. They were killed."

"Did you try Cray?"

"No. He's too valuable to be tested. If he dies, then that'd mean we'd lose his valuable power. So your going in his place. Good luck."

"What?"

I looked at the stone and noticed it started glowing. After a while a black mist started coming out of it until it compacted into the look of a person holding a sword.

Character Bio: Shadow, god of Death and Prophecy

Height: varies

Age: unknown

Bio: Millions of years ago, Shadow was in an endless battle with his opposite Divine. Tired of their pointless struggle. They sought the aid of the Demon lord who in turn gave them a prophecy. That one day some human with the personality of both gods will merge them together. Little did they know that the only way this would happen would be to fuse together into a stone of divine power. Forced to be with each other company. The stone made thousands of positive and negative affects from the battle within. However, The lord of the gods found this stone drifting in space and told them of the real prophecy. They will merge into a human and become one god. The human will be a descendant of the Dark tribe. They will know who it is by the symbol that's on his right hand which is the same as the symbol on both of the gods' hands.

"Whoa,"

The dark shadow condensed into a living being. His skin was dark black, he wore purple armor that covered his chest, shoulders, and legs. On the chest of the armor is a white sword with the hilt pointing towards the floor. His sword looked almost identical to Cray's Dark blade. It looked at me and it's eyes were purple as well. After observing me for a while he shook his head no and his eyes turned red. He started swing his sword and it was flashing white until it stayed white. He roared as he pointed it at me and I felt something wrap around me. He picked me up into the air with this force and then slammed me into a wall, then into the wall across from me, then the ceiling, and finally onto the floor. I felt the force release me and I tried to get up. I looked up only to see it standing over me. It's eyes were blue now and it kicked me over onto my back. It raised it's sword but then we heard a thud. It looked around and another thud. I looked to the left and saw dents in the metal wall. The thuds went faster until the metal door blasted towards the guy. It smacked metal door and it flew into the wall.

"Get away from my brother!" Cray yelled.

"Bro?"

It laughed and charged it's Dark blade again. Cray impaled his Dark blade into the floor and pulled back a fist. It pointed it's blade at Cray and a wave of darkness came out.

"Divine Wrath!" Cray yelled and punched making a wave of darkness come from him as well.

The two waves hit and they fought for who would win until Cray's wave blasted through the shadow's wave and blew him into a wall. Cray walked over to me, "You ok?".

"I think I need medical treatment. Again," I said sarcastically.

Cray laughed a bit but the Shadow floated into the air. It was looking at Cray with purple eyes and held it's hand out and the symbol that's on Cray's right hand was on it's palm.

I heard a voice in my head, "You're the one that was chosen? Are you a descendant of the Dark tribe."

Cray stood up, "Yes."

"Hm. No wonder you could do Divine wrath. Let us go. Your test awaits you," it said.

"Test. The books never spoke of a test," he said.

"Welcome to my world." I said with a laugh.

The Dark stone turned into a black hole and the shadow went over to it, "I don't have all day." it said.

Cray got his Dark blade and walked over to it, "I'm ready,".

"Not yet. You must leave your stone here. You can't take anything with you except your Dark blade."

"Ugh. If you say so." Cray opened his core and took out his stone. He threw it at me and I caught it with one free hand, "Keep that for me bro.".

Cray's armor went back into his core and he was only wearing a grey torn t-shirt, black shorts, and black and grey sneakers. He held his Dark blade over his shoulder and walked into the black hole. It disappeared along with the shadow. The stone started glowing and merged into my core. My armor transformed to look like Cray's except my helmet stayed the same. A group of Assassins came into the room and took me to the lead scientist.

(Lab's main room)

I sat down in a chair and waited for the head scientist to speak. It felt weird because he was pacing back and forth in front of the window that looked down on the room where the Dark stone was.

After another moment of silence he spoke, "Where did he go?" he asked.

"What?"

"Where did he GO!" he demanded.

"How should I know. You saw the same thing I saw."

"Yes. I also heard everything too. You have his stone. Now your stone are together increasing its power. You have to be the new Savage. Go see the king. He'll tell you your next assignment." with that he slammed his fist on the window making it crack as I walked out of the room.

(That's the end of chapter 8. I hope it wasn't that boring. Please review, favorite, or alert the story.)


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9. Rogues

(Here's chapter 9. Just so you all know. I will now start every chapter off with a character bio. It could be about a person we already met, a specific group of people, or someone we haven't seen yet. As a special treat, I'll make three bios. One on Alex, on Michael Sr. and another on the dark tribe.)

Character bio: Alex, the king of the Assassins.

Height: 5 foot,8

Age:24 years old

Bio: Alex grew up with Cray as his childhood friend even though his father forbid it. As a child he was seen as naturally gifted, the same as Cray. He'd jump out of his 3 foot story high window and land on another person's house before jumping to the street to hang out with Cray. Some of the mischief they did together included, throwing food at Guardian Seekers, stealing weapons, and disobeying the laws. It was all fun and games until Alex's dad was murdered by Cray's father. He was told that a traitor killed his father and that Cray made him pay. With that, Alex became the youngest king in the United kingdom's history being only 13 years old. Alex is one of the strongest Assassins, being second only to Cray who he counts as his only family left. Cray feels the same way but he knows what really happened and never told him.

Character bio: The Dark Tribe

Leader: Michael Sr.

Number count: less than 50

Bio: In the beginning of the Mushroom war, a few selected humans were made a deal by the demons. The ones that agreed became the first descendants of the Dark Tribe. Their leader was also given the power to never age. That person, is Michael. When the hero appeared, he forced the Dark Tribe and their demon masters back until Michael created a special portal that led to a world that only he can open. The key is his amulet of power that has a black stone as its power source. Only he can use it. Normal descendents of the Dark Tribe were given powers such as increased strength, speed, power over the elements such as earth, fire, and earth, the ability to transform into their favorite animal and some psychic abilities. However, Michael can do a lot more only if he wears his Amulet of power. Without it, he can only disappear and reappear, fly, and have increased strength. 30 years before the United War, the United Kingdom were fighting against the Dark Tribe and eventually stole Michael's amulet. After their victory, they thought that the Dark Tribe was no more, but they were wrong. In order to know who's a descendant, they have the mark of the Dark Tribe on their right hand and this mark can only be passed on to a descendants first two sons. Michael is no exception.

Character bio: Michael Sr.

Height: 6 foot,1

Age: 1000+ years old.

Bio: Michael was alive during the Mushroom war and after. He knows everything from the prophecy to the hero. With his amulet of Power he has the power to reflect all physical and mental attacks with his psychic energy, he can make an area of gravity that sucks everything to a certain and then crush it, he control all of the elements, he can fly, he can disappear and reappear, increased strength and speed, the power to transform into a dragon or a half human half dragon creature and the power to slow down time. Over the thousand years, he made his tribe grow until he attacked 30 years before only to fail miserably. His goal is to destroy the last remnants of human kind. With his Amulet taken from him, he had to resort to hiding within the Kingdom and 'fall in love' with Jordan's mother. He had three children with her and planned to make them his loyal warriors but that backfired and he in turn assaulted the castle and killed him after trying to interrogate him on where his amulet was. We never expected his two oldest sons to barge in on their conversation. Refusing to let them know anything, he reluctantly ended the interrogation and killed the King. Upon killing his first son, he unfortunately unlocked his second son's Dark tribe powers repelling him quickly. Knowing he couldn't defeat his own son and fled the castle. He hasn't been seen since.

(3 months later)

After Cray disappeared, I headed back to the Holy City and told Alex what had happened. However, on my way into his room the second I knocked, the door busted open from the force and knocked out Disarray. He was angry but also impressed. Alex was saddened greatly when he heard about my brother being gone and he ordered me to spend the next three months in training to gain control over my new abilities. Over the three months I kept hoping that he'd appear out of nowhere but he hasn't. When I was done with my training, I went to see Alex again. I walked by Disarray and he gave me a respectful nod. I couldn't help but smile. After everything I've been through, I now have respect from one of the great kings.

(Meeting room)

I walked into the meeting room and saw Alex holding a box with a large group of seekers and some chimpanzees.

"Remember, you have to bring this to the Seeker kingdom so that it'll be safe. Don't let anyone get it," Alex told them.

"What's inside it?" I asked.

"I don't know. There was a note from my father on it that said never let anyone get this box especially not, then it was cut off."

"Sounds important. So who are these guys?"

"Your group. Three of the finest seekers and two of the best chimpanzee scouts. They will accompany you to bring this box to the Seeker kingdom."

"Cool." I put my hand out, "My name's Jordan,"

The biggest of the Seekers grabbed my hand and tried to crush it but he wasn't strong enough, "My name's Spike. These are my friends Skull, Crusher, Vision, and Retro."

"Hi," they all said.

Spike is a large Ape with grey fur, armor on his neck, arms, and hands. Skull is an ape with brown fur, Armor on his chest that has a skull on it, and armor on his head. Crusher is a black haired ape with heavy metal armor on his feet and legs, and a helmet. Vision has gogles on his head and armor on his shoulder and hands. Retro has armor for his arms and legs.

Spike was still trying to crush my hand so I in turn squeezed his until he let go when he heard it crack. He shook his hand and I patted his back. I asked when we were leaving and they said tomorrow so we just ended up hanging out. We ate at a restaurant, did some contests, and eventually just talked. By the time we were ready to go, they told me that I was the coolest Assassin they met. We were all the same age too. Turns out, Apes and Chimpanzees are drafted into the military starting at the age of 10 years old.

(Outskirts of the Holy City)

"Everyone ready?" Spike asked.

"Yep. Let's get moving." Skull told us.

"So what's it like in the Seeker Kingdom?" I asked.

"The same. I've been to all the kingdoms already. The only one that's different is the Monkey kingdom. Everyone's so depressed there. It was even making me depressed just to be there."

"Remember when Vision saw that attractive monkey and howled." Retro said with a giggle.

"Shut up you prick!" Vision yelled.

We all laughed, "We're not judging. She was a bit attractive I'll admit."

"Especially when she was mad and threw her feces at Vision."

We all laughed again, "Ugh. Ok. I get it. You guys don't need to bring that up every day." Vision replied.

"We're only teasing dude. Chill out." Crusher told him.

"How long until we get to the Seeker Kingdom?" I asked.

"About a day." Crusher said.

"An entire day?" I asked.

"That's nothing. It'd take three days to get to the Chimpanzee Kingdom." Skull said.

I saw something in a tree move, "Did anyone see that?" I asked.

"Saw what?" Vision replied.

"Nothing. Let's just keep going." I said.

"What do you use as a weapon?" Retro asked, "I use a dagger."

"I use swords. My armor is able to make my weapons but I also can now use a bow and arrows." I told them as I made a sword and then a black bow and my backpack had arrows in it.

"Cool. I use a war hammer." Crusher said.

"I use a large sword." Spike said.

"I use my skull spear." Skull said.

"And I use my wrist blades." Vision said.

"Nice." I just said and we stayed quiet as we walked.

We walked for about two hours before I heard something in the trees and shot an arrow towards it. The arrow hit something because I heard a grunt and it turned out to be a bird.

"Wow, birds beware. We have a killer." Spike joked and they all laughed.

I just frowned and we continued walking, "Chill out dude. We're on our territory. No enemy troops will ever get here. If they did we'd hear fighting." Skull told me.

We walked for 4 more hours until Spike stopped, "We'll camp here tonight. Vision and Retro, scout the area. See if there's any killer birds up ahead."

Vision and Retro jumped into the trees laughing. I sat on the floor and took out a sleeping bag from my backpack. Spike made a fire while Skull and Crusher made tents for each of them. I laid on top of my sleeping bag looking at the stars thinking.

"Who wants to hear my campfire song?" Skull asked.

"Don't you freaking dare," Crusher told him.

"Jeez dude, hostile?" Skull replied.

"No, its just that every time you sing my ears tend to bleed." Crusher told him and they started arguing.

"Should we do something?" I asked.

"Nah. They'll get over it. Just watch." Spike told me.

Crusher and Skull started wrestling until Crusher pinned him down and was victorious. Vision and Retro returned from scouting and reported that they saw nothing but birds. With one final laugh, we all went to sleep except Spike who had to stay awake for the first shift to watch the box. After 8 hours of sleep, it was my turn to watch the box as they got their final hours. Everything seemed peaceful until I heard whispering in the wind.

"He has brought death."

I looked around but didn't see anything until I saw a black aura around the box.

"He draws near."

"Surrender!"

Everything started spinning, "Your ancestors caused nothing but pain and suffering,"

Then I heard Spike, "Jordan. Jordan get up!" he said while shaking me.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. But you dozed off. Come on." Spike said and helped me up.

We continued walking but then we heard rustling all around us and a voice, "Here they are!"

A group of humans surrounded us wearing only ragged clothing and weapons, "I never thought I'd see rogue humans," Skull said.

Then a person appeared wearing Assassin armor, "We may be rogues but We're also descendants of the Dark tribe." he said.

"The Dark Tribe?" Vision said aloud.

"My grandfather told me stories about them. He said that they were a group of humans that served Demons and attacked us thirty years ago. Luckily, we crushed them." Spike told him.

"Yes, you defeated out small amount of forces because you stole something very precious from me." he said and his helmet came off, "Nice to see you again Jordan."

I made my sword, "How do you know who I am?".

"Come now. Cray told you the story hadn't he. Right before he disappeared." he said.

"Wait. Your Michael? Our father?" I said astonished.

"Yes. Now give me what's mine or else you'll pay the consequences." he ordered.

"Never!" Spike yelled and attacked a nearby rogue who dodged to the side.

Skull and Crusher were back to back fighting off three rogues while I was holding the box. Vision and Retro took on one rogue and I knew that I couldn't just drop the box and fight but that wasn't a problem. Michael appeared behind me and had a knife to my neck.

"Drop the box," he said.

I dropped it and then he tried to cut my neck but I grabbed his hand, twisted around and pinned it to his back. He kicked the back of my leg making me loose my grip and then kicked the side of my head. I jumped back and put the box under my foot. He growled and attacked me with quick swipes using a dagger. I laughed a bit from this until he kept appearing behind me and tried to hit me but I blocked him each time. I grabbed his head from behind me and threw him over my shoulder onto the ground in front of me. I tried to stomp on him but he disappeared again. I looked around and saw him try to pick up the box but I charged into him and the box stayed there. I pinned him to the ground and tried to punch his face but he disappeared again and kicked the back of my head. When I tried to get up he stabbed my leg impaling it to the ground. I yelled in anger while he laughed and picked up the box. I pulled out the dagger and stood on my feet again feeling the blood go down to my ankle. Spike had some cuts on his chest, Skull had cuts on his arms and a gash on his chest, Crusher had a bruise on arm and one cut on his shoulder, and Vision and Retro had no wounds at all.

"Let's go. We've got what we needed." Michael said and disappeared.

His rogues disappeared as well, "This is bad." Skull said.

"Ya think?" Crusher said.

"We need to get to the Seeker Kingdom and report what happened. They'll know what to do." Spike told us.

"Good idea," I said and we ran to the Seeker Kingdom getting there in three hours.

(That's the end of chapter 9. Please review, favorite, or alert this story. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Orders

(Here's the tenth chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please favorite, review, or alert this story.)

Character Bio: Disarray, the Seeker King

Height: 7 feet

Age: 42 years old

Bio: Disarray believes that the Assassins think of themselves as more important than anyone which is not true. He believes that no Assassin would risk his/her life to save a seeker, leader or a group of pawns. While the war went on, more and more of his troops started to talk about how great the Assassins are and how they'll forever be in his debt. Getting sick of this, he tries his best to belittle Assassins especially the most renown Assassin, Cray. At one point the even challenged Cray only to be beaten down and tossed aside. After that day, he respected Cray for his strength and never challenged him again. He wears heavy armor on his chest, shoulders, and arms. He also wears two gauntlets each with a magic stone that allows him to move underground with ease. When he fought Cray, he used this to go under ground and surprise him but Cray was too smart and was ready with a punch that knocked out one of his front teeth. He'll always try to blame the Assassin for the fall of a mission, whether they were there or not.

(2 days later)(Outside the inhabitants of Ooo's super kingdom)

I was outside the giant wall that surrounded the super castle where our scouts reported that in two days Finn marries Flame princess. I was ordered to sneak into the kingdom and disrupt the wedding. Why? I had no freaking clue. It's just a wedding. I should be looking for Michael but no. This happened.

(Flashback)

We arrived at the Seeker Kingdom three hours with Disarray yelling at us.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled while picking up a chair and throwing out of the window.

A crash is heard, "My wagon!" a seeker yelled.

"You mean to tell me that you lost the chest. Not only lost but Michael got his hands on it. Do you know what will happen if he opens it?" he asked.

"No sir." I said weakly.

"Well. Neither do I," he said and picked up a cup filled with wine.

I told him as he drank, "Maybe there's still time to get it back before he opens it."

"There is. That chest was sealed with magic that's also protected by an enchantment. It'll take him a couple of days to finally open it. You five are to go out and find out where he could be hiding, when you do we'll send out an army to deal with him." he ordered.

"Ok. But what about me?" I asked as my friends gave me a pat on the back as they left.

"You are going to be given a very simple task. In four days, Finn the human will marry Flame princess at there super kingdom."

"Don't you think it'd be better for me to look for that chest?"

"It's Finn's wedding. One of their leaders. If we anger him, he'll lead an army to attack us. Knowing this, we can set up an ambush."

"But it's a wedding. Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I don't care. You have your orders now follow them. Your brother is not here to protect you. I'm not afraid to hurt a traitor."

"Fine. I'll follow my orders." I said calmly but punched a hole in the wall as I left the Kingdom.

(back to the present)

So now I'm stuck here. I walked up the wall with my camo on as I infiltrated the kingdom and headed to the castle at the middle of the kingdom. On my left I noticed 2 Guardians of the royal promise sitting on the wall blowing bubbles.

"I wish someone would attack. Then this job wouldn't be so boring."

"Are you an idiot? Why would you want someone to attack, that'd mean one of us might die."

"Whatever man. I just want my shift to end. I feel like I'm going to drop a candy donk."

"Come on man, I don't want to hear that."

"So what dude, I'm not ashamed."

I shook my head disapprovingly before jumping down the wall landing on a building, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" One of them farts.

"Dude, what the heck man!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little before jumping from rooftop to rooftop reaching the castle as the moon came up. I jumped onto a balcony and noticed Princess bubblegum doing her hair for the special occasion. I tip toed into her room until I stepped on a squeaky floor and jumped to the ceiling.

"Who's there!?" she demanded.

I stayed quiet as I crawled on the ceiling. She went back to doing her hair as I opened her door slowly and left the room closing it quietly. My heart was racing. If she caught me, I knew that this castle would be alerted of my presence and I'd probably be screwed. I turned off my camouflage to left it recharge as I walked on the ceiling which was 25 feet high. A few candy guards followed by a vampire warrior as they patrolled the halls. I went down the hall until I noticed Finn and Marceline walking down the hall.

"So hero. Today's the big day huh?"

"Heck yeah. Even Jake's going to be here. I haven't seen him since he moved to the Crystal Dimension with Lady Rainicorn to raise his kids."

"You going to see your nieces and nephews?"

"Hopefully. Jake said that the war made it too dangerous for him to live in Ooo because he has kids now so it's nice to see my bro."

"What about you though? Do you want kids?"

"Are you crazy? That's impossible for me and Flame Princess. She'd destroy the entire Earth if we tried plus, I can't even kiss her on her lips without some big catastrophe happening."

"Oh yeah. Hm."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like we're being watched. Plus, I smell something familiar."

"What kind of familiar,"

"Blood familiar. Someone I injured was either here or is here right now but. No way. It's not possible. Come on Finn."

"Alright Marceline."

They went down the hall as I did a sigh of relief but then Marceline stopped, "Go on ahead Finn. I think I forgot something."

As Finn went ahead Marceline floated into the air. I turned my active Camouflage on as she turned back. She floated towards me as I started to walk backwards. She was staring directly at me and I almost wanted to run but I knew I couldn't. A chase would only thrill her so I stood my ground. She flipped upside down to walk towards me while on the ceiling.

"Turn off your Active Camouflage. I know your there Savage's brother. Or is it Jordan. I remember hearing him yell that."

Reluctantly I turned off my active camouflage, "How'd you know it was me."

"You have a wound. Not fresh but I could smell your dried up blood."

"How do you know what my blood smells like?"

"Come now, don't you remember?

(Flashback)

I tried to make a sword from my armor but it wouldn't work. Marceline didn't give me time to prepare as she swung her Axe-bass at me. I kept jumping back, to the side, and over it. As I did this she laughed until I grabbed the Axe-bass when she tried to slam it down on me. Her strength was amazing, within minutes I was on the ground with the Axe-bass an inch from my head. I kicked her leg hoping it'd help but she just floated in the air forcing it down more. With a burst of strength, I pushed it to the side cutting my shoulder a bit as I rolled away from her.

(Present)

"That cut on your shoulder had some of your blood go on my Axe-bass which I smelled to keep your scent."

"So what now? Do we fight or should I run?" I asked.

"Neither. Well, depends on your answer. I say we make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. An agreement, arrangement, or transaction, usually one that benefits all parties involved."

"I feel that I'm going to regret this but ok."

"The deal is. You tell me your mission and… take off your helmet. If you do, I'll leave and never tell anyone about it."

"I can't do that. It's against our law to ever take off our helmet outside our kingdom."

"If you don't then I'll alert the whole castle of your presence. Your choice."

I bit my bottom lip and sighed, it's two days before the wedding, if I'm discovered now I'll be chased out of the kingdom and failed my mission. If I fail my mission then I'd only hear Disarray yell at me. But taking off my helmet is against the law. I can't really trust her but… "Fine. My mission is to disrupt Finn the Human's wedding."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't. It's an order."

"I was ordered to kill you but I'm not doing that right now."

"That's different,"

"Is it? Sometimes you can't always just follow orders. Sometimes you have to make sure you agree first before following. Now take off your helmet."

My suit detached my helmet as I took it off. Marceline looked at me in complete astonishment.

"You're a human?"

"Yes."

"Hm. No wonder they made it a law never to take off your helmet. That's some secret so this should sweeten the deal." she said as she leaned in and kissed my lips for a good 5 seconds before giggling and flying off in the same direction Finn went.

"… I'm so screwed."

(That's the end of chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please favorite, alert, or review this story.)


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Unfortuante realization and death

(Here's chapter 11. Sorry it took a while, I've been busy with school and my family needing my help a lot. This chapter will have a great shock, and a lot of new information. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

(Ooo's Super Kingdom)(next day)

I spent the next day exploring the castle. I was fairly nice. Every hall had a dark blue carpet, some décor, and paintings. People walked about talking like I would with my friends which made me realize that they're not so different. As I walked on the ceiling down each hall I notices a room that Princess Bubblegum exited leaving the door slightly open. Making sure no one was around, I jumped down to floor, turned off my camouflage and went inside. The room was huge. In it was a bunch of equipment with three large slabs of stones on each wall. The stones each had symbols on them that looked very familiar. Under the symbols were pictures that told something, a story maybe. On my left it showed 8 things each holding what looks like a dark stone fragment and then I recognized Necrofear and Mechanical guardian-demise. As I walked in I kept looking at that stone slab until it got to the part where a person stood against Necrofear. Necrofear bowed his head and allowed the figure to take the stone. The stone was then completed and a shadowy figure come out and took the figure away. I went to look at another slab when I heard a yell. I turned around and saw Princess Bubblegum.

"A Spy! Eat my freeze gun!" she yelled and shot at me.

I tried to block it but it hit my hand and froze it to the wall. I tried to break free but she froze my other hand to the wall. Within seconds my entire body was frozen to the wall except my head. Then she shot.

(Dissection room)

When I woke up I was frozen to a lab table with only my head unfrozen. I looked around the room to see Pb, Finn, Marceline, and Jake standing near me talking.

"What should we do with him?" Pb asked.

"Kill him." Finn answered.

"Whoa there Finn. Maybe we shouldn't do that." Marceline told him.

"Yeah dude. That's cold man." Jake said supporting Marceline.

"What would you know Jake? You weren't fighting like me and Marceline were for the past few years." Finn argued.

"I want to experiment on him." Pb told them.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Marceline asked.

"I can tell by the way his armor hugs around his bodily figure." Pb told her.

I grunted as I tried to break free of the ice.

Ignoring my attempts to escape Pb said, "From what I have observed, he closely resembles you Finn. We just need to check what his face looks like but his helmet refused to come off. How could we get it off?" Pb asked.

"We could ask him to take it off." Jake suggested.

"Yeah. That's a great idea, why don't also ask his friends to stop killing everyone too. Maybe we should start making nooses so that we all can hang ourselves and make it easier for them!" Finn yelled.

"Jeez Finn. Calm down." Marceline told him.

"I will not calm down! He's Savage's brother! I heard what they said when they thought we left. I remember his helmet. If we kill him, that's a victory for us. Not to mention how devastating it'll be for Savage." Finn told them.

"I'm not letting you kill him Finn." Marceline argued.

"Now hold on a second. Finn, lets just go to your wedding. When we're done, you had a good time, and whatever else. Then we'll decide his fate. Deal?" Jake asked.

"Fine." Finn said angrily and turned to leave.

"Don't worry Finn, he's not going anywhere." Pb reassured him.

I looked around the room trying to think of how to get out. This chill is starting to affect me. A half hour later, I was about to give up when a hooded figure appeared near the door and walked over to me. I tried to see his face but he head was completely shrouded by the shadows. I didn't even see his chin as he talked.

"You must be Cray's brother. Jordan correct?" he asked.

"Yes." I said with a sigh.

"Your brother sent me to find you. He needs your help." he said.

"He does? How?" I asked.

The hooded figure melted the ice and helped me up. He motioned his hand and a dark portal appeared.

"You have two choices. Come with me to get your brother or stay here and be killed by Finn who'll be here in about 30 seconds. I visited the wedding so I destroyed it by attempting to assassinate Lady Rainicorn." he told me.

"I choose," I started.

Finn kicked the door open with his sword, "You Succu-butt!" he yelled.

"Let's go." I immediately said and went into the portal leaving a very angry Finn behind.

(Sealed cavern under the United Kingdom's holy city)

When I went got out of the portal I was in a giant stone room with lit candles all around me and a pedestal with a hand shaped hole indented into it. The hooded figure pointed at the giant stone door with more ancient writing like in Cray's book.

"Your brother is behind the stone door but the door will not open until a person with pure blood cuts the palm of his hand and places it on the pedestal." he told me.

"Why won't you do it then?" I asked.

"I'm not pure. Cray believes you are though. You have to do it." he told me.

"How do I know if your not lying to me." I asked.

"You just have to trust me."

"I don't even know you."

"Every second we waste, Michael gets closer to opening that chest with his amulet in it."

"How do you know that?"

"Cray told me himself. He saw into the future. You have to set him free if he's to save everyone!"

"I don't believe you! Who are you!?"

"I'll tell you after you do what I asked and set Cray free."

"Gr. Fine!"

I took armor off my hand and cut the palm of it and placed it on the pedestal. When I took my hand off it, the blood was absorbed into the stone as the room began to shake. I noticed that the stone room started to get color. The floor was black, the walls turned gray as the door turned red. The hooded figure walked a few feet away from me as three more hooded figures appeared with a blue light.

"Who are you people?" I asked in shock.

"We're the Dark tribe. Humans chosen by the great demon lord himself to lead the fatal war between us and the humans. Congrats half-breed. You've just unleashed the Dark tribe.

Faction info: Dark Tribe

Age: 1000 years old

Home: Dark Void

Bio: The Dark tribe was banished to the dark void by the Light hero many years ago. The Dark Void is an unstable dimension that moves around the other universes. In the last 10 years, it was near the time dimension accelerating the time experienced by the Dark Tribe. It sped up time by ten years which allowed the Dark Tribe to repopulate after their last war. Even though their lords have been defeated they still want to do their wishes. Either they're loyal or they just don't know what else to do anymore.

The door behind me opened and I saw two people standing in front of it. It was none other than Michael and my brother. Cray.

Character bio: (Dark) Cray

Age: 27 years old

Height: 6 feet tall

Bio: After entering the portal with Shadow the god of death and prophecy into the dark dimension. Cray spent five years hunting down three demons and absorbing them into his stone and Dark blade. Upon absorbing the last demon, his dark stone merged with him and gave him powers. However, its dark influence along with Shadow fused with his darker side and manifested into Dark Cray. Cray is now under his control which can be seen if you see his right hand with purple chainsaw link tattoos covering it. Cray has nothing to do with what will happen under Dark Cray's control, the only to stop his dark side is to get the light stone and merge with it as well to make the Divine stone.

"Cray? Is that you?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head no, "No. It's not me."

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I explain anything to you my little half breed brother."

"Half-breed?"

"Yes. Half-breed. As in your not entirely human. Didn't mom tell you? Oh wait. Of course she didn't. She want to in quote 'protect you'. You see. Mom is a vampire."

"What!?"

"Yep and not only is she that, she used to be the queen but let Marceline take the title when she joined the United kingdom. Plus, didn't you think it was weird that you stopped that attack during your test to become an assassin? I was able to because my Dark tribe powers were released. Your vampire powers came out in your dire needs. That's also why your stone came to you, it seals away your vampire half. It was made for you. Didn't you think it was weird that you were able to take so much damage and electricity without dying?"

"If that's true then aren't you a half breed too?"

"I would if it wasn't for this." he showed his mark, "The mark of the Dark tribe destroys all other non-human genetics in the persons system. I'm full human."

"Son, take care of him. We have business to attend to." Michael told him.

"Sure." Cray said as he snapped his fingers.

We teleported to a field with dark storm clouds blocking the sun with heavy rain pouring down. I stared angrily at Cray as his Dark blade formed out of a dark mist. It was thinner, sharper, and its edge was lined with chainsaw links. When he revved it, the chainsaw links spun around so quickly that it made a blue light around the edge of it.

"How could you do this Cray?"

"I'm not the brother you knew."

"I think you are. Cray, we have to stop our father!"

"Why?"

"Because he's going to kill everyone!"

"And that matters to me why?

"Because everyone we care about will die!"

"You mean everyone you care about will die. Your monkey friends, mom, and most of all Marceline."

"I don't like Marceline."

"You may not but she does. She can tell your part vampire."

The rain stopped for a moment as a ray of light appeared between us and I saw the look on his face. He was serious. I made two swords out of the armor on my arms.

"Fine. Fight me. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Cray ran at me with his Dark blade and immediately jumped into the air to try and slam it onto me but I moved to the side and kicked him in his ribs while he was in mid-air still. He twisted to face me and slashed at me taking virtually no damage but I blocked his attack only to be sent flying as the rain came back. I slid on the mud having it all over my armor. I turned around looking for Cray but he was nowhere to be seen until I felt him knee my stomach and elbow the back of my head making me slam onto the mud with my face buried in the ground. He stepped on my back. I thrusted upward with all my strength and flung him staggering back as I got up and tried to stab him. He flinched to the side making my sword barely touch him as he grabbed my head and slammed me back onto the ground. When his hand was removed he broke my arm and I yelled out in pain.

As I rolled on my side I heard him jeer, "Come on half breed. Lets see that great strength you have."

He kicked my side and I rolled in the mud a few feet away from him. I got up panting hard only to be roundhouse kicked in the back of my head back onto the mud. My swords lost in the mud, my right arm broken. I laid on my back staring up into the sky, bruised, confused, and exhausted. He walked over to me and I looked at him. For a second I imagined the old Cray as he shook his disapprovingly.

"I didn't say for you to fall asleep." he said as he broke my left arm with his foot, "You were so strong before you turned six. What happened to my real brother?"

What he said shocked me, "What? How long did you know?"

He sighed, "I always knew. I guess everyone is two-faced. Split personalities. Like me. Being king hearted and smart only to became blood-thirsty and evil by a stone."

"Is that you Cray?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head disapprovingly again, "I'm sorry, he's gone. For now. I think it's time to end this,"

He stood over my knees holding up his Dark Blade and tried to thrust it down but he stopped when I screamed, "Cray!"

He stood there shocked and looked down, "I'm sorry Jordan. I'm so sorry." Then either a rain drop or a tear dropped down from his face only to have it become completely covered by chainsaw link tattoos.

He thrusted his sword down impaling my stomach before ripping it out and stepping back. The last thing I saw was Cray walking away holding Dark blade like he used to before I blacked out.

(That's the end of chapter 11. I hope it was worth the wait. Please, alert, favorite, or review.)


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Human? Or Vampire?

(Here's chapter 12. Last chapter we learned something we never knew before. Jordan is a half-breed. His brother knew but never told him. He was gravely injured but not dead. Hope you guys like this chapter. Also, here's a bio for one of the Dark Tribe generals.)

(Inside Jordan's mind)

I don't know what happened next. I just remember Cray impaling me with his Dark blade. Now I'm in this white room that seems empty. Where am I?

"Shouldn't you know where you are?" a voice said.

I looked around to see a floating key hole and a person behind it. I walked over to the key hole and tried to go by it but there was an invisible wall. I touched it and looked at the person. He turned around and he… looked like me.

"Its about time you got here," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smacked his forehead, "Great. I've got a dumb one here. Who do I look like you idiot?"

"Me?"

"Wow, on the first try. Congrats."

"You don't need to be a jerk."

He looked straight into my eyes and I stared back feeling a shiver go up my spine. He had piercing crimson eyes, sharp fangs, black lips, and bite marks on his neck.

"Actually I do. You're my jailor."

"What do you mean?"

"No one told you huh. Well, let me explain. I used to be you when we were very young but my body started to look more like a vampire so mom panicked. She took me to her room and put a charm on me to seal me away inside you. Then you were born. The stupid, weak, oblivious Jordan people know now."

"But that's not my fault."

"True, its not but your controlling my body. So your just as guilty."

"Well its too late now."

"No its not. Your going to make this right. Check your pocket."

I checked my pocket and pulled out a key, "A key."

"Yes. Now unlock this door so that I can be in control again."

"No."

"What!?"

"No. I'm not doing it."

He slammed his fist on the invisible wall but was suddenly shocked. He reeled his arm back to punch again but then stopped. I went closer to barrier and touched the wall with my hand. He walked over to the other side of me and sat down as well.

"Please release me. I can't live like this. This emptiness. Its unbearable."

"I can't. You were rude to me since I've appeared here." I said as I got up.

"Wait!" he yelled as I turned, "I can save our life."

"I'm still alive."

"No we're not. We're on the brink on death. I'm keeping us alive with my vampire powers. Release me and I'll save us from death. We'll get our revenge."

"I don't want revenge. Its not Cray's fault."

I started walking to a door that seamed to appear out of nowhere, "Merge with me!"

I stopped, "What?"

"Merge with me. Our personalities will mix together. Neither of us will have to suffer this silent reality. Please!"

"How can I trust you?"

"Because, in a way, we're brothers. I remember once Cray told me to always trust your brothers. Please trust me!"

"What about people I care about? My memories."

"We'll share them. That way those giant holes in our lives will be filled."

"Will we be able to hide our vampire side when our allies are around?"

"Yes."

"And you can save us?"

"Yes! Just please let me out. I promise."

I turned around and walked toward him. He got up excitedly as I put the key in and unlocked the door. When it opened he stuck out his hand and absorbed me into him and we fused together into one person. His memories with Cray flooded into me right before I disappeared forever. He used to play with Cray pitting their powers against each other but I used to win. They're laughing, pranks, gifts, friends. All of them filled me. Even the memory of when Mom took him into her room, tied him down and sealed him away creating me.

Character bio: (Vampire)Jordan

Height: 5' 11

Age:15 years old

Bio: Jordan was born a half-breed. Because he was the third born, he wasn't able to get the mark of the Dark tribe to keep him just a human. Instead he was born as a half and half. When he was 7 his vampire characteristics started to show with his abnormal strength, his skin was turning a bit grey, a bite mark was appearing on his neck, started flying and he was growing fangs. Desperate to keep him safe, his mother immediately took him and forced him into a charm locking his vampire part of him away for 6 six years. His mother was afraid that the vampire seal might be released by the time he turned 15 but his stone locked it away instead. After the charm was finished, his eyes turned brown, his skin was more tannish, he was a lot weaker, his bite mark disappeared, and he became very innocent. Although Cray was very kind to him, he knew he wasn't his real brother. Now the vampire and human joined completely, they're power, speed, and powers have increased exponentially. When he's a full fledged vampire he has super rejuvenation to regrow limbs and heal grievous wounds, pyrokinesis, invisibility, mind crush, and psychic powers.

(Field where he fought Cray)

When I woke up, my wounds were healed. I gazed up at the sun and sky again. I took in the scent of the world. It was the first time in 8 years since I've experienced all this. I looked down on myself to see my clothes torn and dirty.

"Wow. I need to find knew clothes. Which way to the United kingdom." I thought and looked through the fake me's memories, "That way."

I tried to float but it was very clumsy because I haven't done it in so long but I flied towards the United Kingdom when I noticed something from the air. I could smell blood and I floated down to the forest and found Assassins, apes, and monkeys dead with a few Dark Tribe bodies dead alongside them. I kept walking and I found a few vampires and candy soldiers dead as well. Then I heard a groan. It was a vampire injured sitting under a tree and I walked over to him.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Are you part of the reinforcements?" he asked.

"Yes. We split up." I lied.

"It happened so fast. Me and my fellow soldiers were negotiating with a few United soldiers. We wanted to make peace. We really did," he said and coughed some blood.

I nodded sadly, "Then what?"

"They attacked us. These things. They looked like animals but they weren't, they were like a mix of a human and an animal. They attacked us mercilessly. We sent out a scout to request for help. I didn't think he'd make it. Teach those guys a lesson," he said before he let out one last breath followed by silence.

I closed his eyes and got up. 'I have to get home. They might've already attacked.' I thought to myself.

I flew to the city only to find it in the middle or a war. Every species in the United Kingdom is down there fighting to protect the holy city and I know that I couldn't help like this so I went invisible and started looking for my house. When I found it, I saw that it was already broken into. I ran inside looking for my mother when I heard a yell and ran into the living room invisible to find my mother stabbed in the stomach and leg. Two Dark Tribe soldiers were looming over her in there human forms and I tried to use my stone but it wouldn't work. I growled frustrated and looked for a weapon only to find a knife. I picked it up and walked over to the bigger one and stabbed him in the neck only to have him scream and pulled it out. He threw it on the ground and started looking for me.

"Assassin. Throw some blood around to negate their invisibility." the uninjured one said.

"Good idea. I'll do that after my neck is healed." the injured one said.

I picked up the knife and stabbed it in the back of the head of the injured one and covered the other one's mouth and bit his neck sucking his blood until he stopped fidgeting and died. After doing that I spitted some of the blood out. It tasted foul yet sweet. I went visible and went over to my mother.

She looked at me in shock, "Jordan. Your back to normal? My charm wore off?"

I shook my head no, "We merged into one person." I told her as I transformed back into my human form.

She stared into my brown eyes, "How did you do that? I'm only able to stay human now. My charm is too powerful. I'm dying." she told me.

"I know. I don't know if I'm happy you are or sad. Why'd you do it? Why'd you seal me away!"

"I didn't seal you away. Only your powers."

"No. You also sealed the real me only to be replaced by an innocent boy. How could you do this?"

"It was for your own good. If not, you'd have been killed."

"Cray would've protected me with Alex's help."

"No he couldn't. It would've ended with a civil war. Which is why your father killed Alex's father."

"What!?"

"Yes. You see. Alex's father," she coughed some blood, "He was going to tell everyone that half of them are Dark Tribe descendents and that its ok. He wanted to release the Dark Tribe back into our world. Your father knew that was not possible and begged him not too. When he refused to stop. He had to kill him. Now your father is their leader again. He was too cowardly to come here himself and kill me. But I don't regret it. I still love him. Its… just…his way," she said weakly before coughing up more blood and dying.

"Mom!" I yelled but I knew she was dead.

I pulled out the knifes that were stuck in her and hugged her one last time before I went to my room. I put on a new grey shirt and blue pants. I looked out the window and saw a Dark tribe soldier transform into a half human half bear and attack a Seeker but the seeker jumped over it. It grabbed him from behind and squeezed its arms before breaking it. He let go so that an Assassin could jump over and kick him into a destroyed building.

I turned on my suit and turned invisible attempting to leave my room when I see Cray leave his room with another book. He had a smile on his face as he opened the book.

"So its there. I should've known." he said before disappearing.

'There? Where is he going? He said he searched almost every kingdom under the inhabitants of Ooo's control except… Their Super Kingdom!' I thought.

I ran out the room, climbed over the ruined wall of our holy city and began my journey to the Super Kingdom.

(That's the end of chapter 12. Please review, favorite, or alert.)


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Unexpected conversation

(Here's chapter 13. I hope it was worth the wait. Please, review, favorite, or alert if you like this story.)

(Outside the Holy city)

I was going over the wall when I heard a couple of Assassins talking and decided to listen in on them.

"Did you hear what Alex has decided to do?" one said.

"No. What?" another said.

"He says he's going to Finn and asking him for his help!" he told them.

"What!? Is he insane!?" one yelled.

"This must be bad then if he's going to ask. What about the other kings?" the other asked.

"They're going as well." he told them.

"But won' they be killed?" one asked.

"That's the problem. They might and they might not. He has a small group of the royal guard with him," he told them.

"Royal guard?" one asked.

"Yes. The royal guard. They're the best of the best. Rumor has it that Cray was chosen to be the leader of the Royal guard but he refused so that he could lead our forces against Finn." he answered.

"But I thought they were best friends. Why would he refuse to be around our king?" one asked but the Assassin just shrugged.

"So. The Dark Tribe has made us so desperate in a short time that we're going to ask our enemy for help. Damn it. Not only that, Cray is on their side as well." he told them.

All of them gasped in shock but I left before I heard the rest of their conversation. As I walked, I felt like someone was following me. I turned around only to see a person wearing a cloak.

'I'm really starting to hate cloaks now,' I thought to myself.

"Hello." the person said.

"Hi," I replied.

"I know you don't know who I am, so allow me to explain." he took off his hood to reveal himself to look almost identical to Cray.

"Cray?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No. My name is…Michael jr." he told me.

"What!? Your supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

"To Cray yes but I've been watching you since the day Mom put that charm on you. I've watched to make sure you wouldn't turn completely." he said.

"Turn into what?" I asked.

"Into a vampire of course. Your half vampire after all. If your not careful, then you could turn completely." he said.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"You don't have to but remember this. Beware of Marceline. She's the queen of vampires for a reason." he said before his Dark Tribe sign on his hand glowed and he disappeared.

'Hm,' I thought to myself before I continued on my way to the Super kingdom.

I heard a whisper on the wind as I ran, "Be careful little brother." it said.

(Outside the Super Kingdom)

As I approached the Super Kingdom I changed into my vampire form and my armor came off automatically. I growled at the fact I can't use my armor as a vampire but then I couldn't think as my head started to hurt.

In my head I heard, "All vampires in the area is ordered to come back to the Super Kingdom. The enemy kingdom leaders have appeared in the city wanting to talk to our royalty. In case they betray their truce, all of you need to come back and be ready to kill." she said and I shook my head.

"God damn it. That hurt." I said to myself before I flew over the wall into the city.

I turned invisible as I searched for Alex until I saw him, Disarray, Malicious, and Noble walk into the giant castle and I flew in after them until they arrived in a large room with a lot of seats. All of Ooo's royalty, that was alive that is, was there. Our kings sat at the far end with Alex on one head of the table and Pb on the other side.

"Why have you come here?" Finn demanded.

"Finn. Shush. What would you like to discuss?" Pb said.

"We need to end our war." Alex said.

I saw the other three Kings look down and shuffle uncomfortably, "Why the sudden change?" Marceline asked.

"Our…Ancient enemies have returned Marceline. I was looking through my father's books and I found out that you helped stop them long ago." Alex told them.

"I've met a lot of enemies. How can I remember a specific one?" she asked.

"You'll remember. How can't you. It's the Dark Tribe." Alex told them.

Marceline immediately got up, "No way! I Defeated them long ago."

"No you didn't. Our kingdom has been fighting them non stop. That last war was ten years before ours started but then my father made a deal with the leader. The Dark Tribe was locked away under our holy city and now…" Alex couldn't finish.

The other three kings looked at him and then at Ooo's royalty, "First. Tell us why you attacked us," Pb asked.

"The reason we attacked wasn't because we wanted to. We needed to search for our ancestors' temples and labs." Alex told them.

"Ancestors? By my observation, they were made by humans. How can they be your ancestors." Pb asked.

Alex sighed before he took off his helmet, "Because we are humans." he told them and everyone gasped, except our other three kings.

"Humans? I thought that they were nearly extinct." Pb said in shock.

Alex got up and walked over to them, "Yes. It was our most guarded secret. We didn't want anyone to know that we were still surviving. The reason that the Dark Tribe even exists is because the Demon Lord had some humans join him to give them power and a mission. To drive us to extinction. However, Michael, Their leader had other plans. He wants to kill everyone and take over this planet for the Demon Lord who is presumed Dead." Alex said before being face to face with Finn.

"Get away from me." Finn said angrily.

"All this time Finn and you've been trying to kill your own people." Alex told him.

"No. I've been trying to kill Cray for killing my to be Father in law." Finn said.

"Finn, don't be angry at that. It was my father's fault for not joining us in the first place." Flame princess told him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Cray didn't need to destroy the entire Kingdom. I even begged him not too but he did it anyways. They even surrendered to him. They were at his mercy." Finn told everyone.

Our Kings flinched, "He told us that they wouldn't surrender and that this action was necessary." Disarray said in shock.

"He lied to us. Why?" Noble asked.

"Maybe his brother can tell us. Come on out Jordan," Marceline ordered.

Suddenly my body was out of my control. I went visible and stood by Marceline, "How'd you know I was there?" I asked trying to get out of her control.

"Hello, I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen. I can not only tell you were there but read your memories as well. I'm at the age where your mother put the charm on you. She must've been desperate." she said with a laugh.

I Changed back to my human form with all my strength and then fell to my knees as my suit activated. I made a sword and held it at her neck but she wasn't phased.

"Don't ever do that again," I told her.

"Ooo. I'm so scared." she said and pushed my sword away.

"What happened to you Jordan!? Were you bit?" Alex asked in astonishment.

"No. It turns out that my mother was a vampire. So now I'm half vampire." I told him.

"Yes. You are for now but for how much longer?" Marceline asked with a grin.

I growled, "I wouldn't try anything if I was you," Finn said with his sword at my neck.

My suit's armor came off as I just gave up, "Don't worry about it Finn. When he's completely changed. I will have complete control over him." Marceline said and floated over to Alex, "I'll make you a deal. If you don't try to help Jordan with his Vampire problem then we'll help you."

"Why would you want him?" he asked hiding his anger.

"Who wouldn't want Cray's brother on her side." she said and winked.

I flinched, "I'll never turn." I said defiantly.

"Oh yes you will. I've seen dozens of half blooded vampire turn completely. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." she said.

Without realizing it, I started to grow fangs, "I'll prove you wrong," I told her.

"Your going to prove me wrong by getting angry?" she said.

I gasped and stopped the change and went back to human form, "Jordan. I have confidence in you. So we have a deal?" Alex asked.

The other Ooo princesses looked at each other before finally nodding. I was escorted out of the room by Finn.

"So where's your brother?" Finn asked.

"With the Dark Tribe now. He's lost control of his Dark Tribe side." I told him.

"Wait, then how are you not part of the Dark Tribe?" Finn said Pinning me up to the wall holding my neck.

"Because I'm the third born. Only the first two that are born get the mark. The mark also makes them completely human and destroys all other genetic impurities. Since I was third, I got no mark, therefore I was half vampire until my mom forced me into letting her put a charm on me to lock away my vampire side." I explained.

He let go of me and snorted, "Fine. Only because the princesses are allowing you to join us for glob knows why." he said as he walked away.

"We're not evil!" I yelled.

"How are you not!? Your kingdom murdered innocent people!" he yelled back.

"Its called following orders!"

"Well, you need to know when its time to not follow orders!" he yelled and ran off.

I sighed before going back to the conference room and waited until Alex came out, "I'm sorry." he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine. I see how it is. You find out that I'm half vampire and your ready to give me away in a deal." I told him angrily.

"I know it won't happen. I trust you too. It doesn't matter if you change or not," he said.

"I don't want to change. I want to be a human," I told him, "But I guess what I want doesn't matter. Good luck fighting Cray."

Alex sighed, "Cray can't beat me." he said.

I looked at him and laughed, "Yeah right," I said disbelievingly.

"Its true. My stone has the power to analyze an opponent's strength and add it to my own." he said.

"Strength isn't everything. Cray has powers and spells." I told him.

"I know but I'm confident that I can take him." he said.

I just scoffed and walked down the hall only to be stopped by Marceline, "What do you want?" I asked scornfully.

"That's not how you should talk to your future queen." she said playfully.

"Screw that. I'll never be one of your vampires. I'll never let myself turn. I'd sooner die than become one of you blood suckers!" I yelled defiantly.

"That's what they all say in the beginning but you'll come around after you tasted blood." she said.

"T-tasted blood?" I stammered.

"Yeah. Once you taste it, it's near impossible to resist." she told me.

"Oh." I said.

"What's with that face. You didn't already drink blood did you?" she said with a smile.

"I… did," I said honestly.

"Looks like there's no going back now. Good luck with not changing," she said while petting my head and floating away laughing.

I blushed angrily before I continued walking down the hallway before I started to remember this hallway. I saw a door open and went inside to find that same room with the stone slabs. When I went inside I observed the slabs again but this time it was the second slab. The drawing showed a person getting the dark stone only to be forced to kill three demons. When he succeeds he starts to change into a dragon and then back to a person with a dark aura around him. The person turns on his friends and family and almost kills his brother it seems. His brother comes back as a vampire and proceeds to his home only to find it destroyed. That's when it ends. It's my story. How can this be?

As I stared I noticed someone come into the room. It was Pb.

"Well, the spy came back. Like a criminal returning to the scene of the crime," she said.

"Are you going to freeze me this time?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to ask you what this all means." she said.

"Depends. Do you want me to explain it to just you or to everyone?" I asked.

"To everyone." she answered.

"Ok. I'll do it. They deserve to know what's going on." I told her.

When she left I couldn't help but stare at a scene on the slab that looks like three brothers are together talking.

(An hour later)(Back in the Conference room)

Our four kings and Ooo's royalty sat at the table and I was standing on the ceiling to relax but I fell down onto the table when everyone was ready.

"When I came here a few days ago, I found a room with stone slabs in it. Turns out that Pb found these and put them in a room to study them. She has asked me to tell you all what they mean. the answer is simple. Its Cray's prophecy. The first two slabs have showed what has already happened. The guardians of the eight fragments. Cray gaining the fragments and creating the Dark Stone. Cray completing his trail and then him changing. After the change he became Dark Cray. He has a servant get me to release the Dark Tribe by tricking me. Me and Cray fight but he doesn't kill me. He brakes the charm and allows me to change back to a half human half vampire. I go back to the city to find it destroyed because of him. Our home was destroyed but he went back to his room to get a book. I believe that he's coming here next. The end of the Second slab says that three brothers will meet.

"That can't be you in it because Michael jr. is dead." Alex says.

"Actually. Michael jr. is alive. I saw him on my way here." I told them.

"But that can't be. How do you even know what he looks like?" Disarray asked.

"He looked almost just like Cray except, he didn't have our device on, and he also looked older." I told them.

"Hm. I guess we'll just have to wait for it to happen." Alex said.

"So what does the third slab say?" Noble asked.

As I tried to observe it. The Stone slab's writing disappeared making everyone jump in shock.

"Impossible. It was just there!" Pb yelled.

Pb and Alex went over to the slab to observe it but the writing was just gone. After a couple minutes of observing, they stopped.

"I conclude that maybe the stone slabs can only tell what has already happened," Pb told us.

"Hm. Then I guess we should keep observing them until it reveals more." Disarray said.

As our three kings were about to get up, a royal guard barged into the room, "The Dark Tribe has taken over the monkey and chimpanzee kingdom!" he yelled.

"What!?" Disarray yelled.

"That can't be, its only been a day!" Noble yelled.

"What's happened to our forces and civilians?" Alex asked.

"They were able to escape the kingdom but have nowhere to go." he reported.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to find a new place for them to live." Malicious said sadly.

"There's no need." Pb said.

"What do you mean?" Noble asked.

"They can live here." Pb told them.

"How can you be so kind after all those years of fighting?" Disarray asked suspiciously.

"You just have to promise us one thing. Your undying loyalty." Marceline told them.

"We'll join your kingdoms but we'll never be under you." Alex told them.

"We're not asking you to be under us, we're asking you to join us as equals. Which means we'll have as much authority over your troops as you do with our troops. I've always wanted to lead an army of assassins." Marceline told them with a smile.

"I guess, if any of the others survived. Ok, Your to report to the remains of the holy city and tell them to come to the Super kingdom peacefully." Alex ordered.

"What if they attack?" he asked.

"Then knock them down to size until they understand that they're not to harm any of our new allies." Alex told him sternly, "By any means necessary. Even death.".

"Isn't that a little extreme Alex?" I asked.

"No. We need their help. The Dark Tribe has evolved if they were able to take over three kingdoms in one day. We will kill them and their leaders if it's the last thing we'll do." Alex told me before disappearing using his suit, "I'll be back. I have to go get those civilians and troops.".

"I hope he doesn't die out there. May we stay here?" Disarray asked.

"Sure. Banana guards, take them to their rooms please." Pb ordered.

"Oh! Can I get a sandwich?" Malicious asked.

A banana guard comes immediately with a sandwich, "Seriously. Your going to make us over stay our welcome on the first day!" Noble yelled.

"But it's bologna." Malicious whined.

Disarray face palmed himself, "How did your father even have a child as dumb as you?" he asked.

"Piss off dude." Malicious said as he walked out to his room.

"And that's why his name is Malicious. He's always motivated to cause harm physically or mentally." Noble said as he left with Disarray.

"So, Malicious is a jerk." Marceline said.

"I guess so." I answered.

"So, do you feel your vampire blood taking over." Marceline said with a smug grin.

I couldn't hold back my anger, I punched her with all my force making her fly until she slammed into a wall laughing. Finn jumped over the table with his sword out ready to attack but Marceline just flew back over and stopped him.

"It's fine Finn, his vampire side softened the hit so that it didn't really affect me. I'd say he only has about two days before he changes into a vampire completely." Marceline told him.

"And then what?" Finn asked.

"He'll be under my control." Marceline told him.

"I will not. No matter what you say, it won't happen." I said and left the conference room.

(Later that day)

I was escorted to my room by a banana guard and I liked it a bit. The window had a black curtain over it to make the room as dark as night in the room. I turned on a lamp and the bed was a queen size with fluffy white pillows and red blankets on it. There was a black drawer next to the bed and a black and red carpet.

"I take it that you like red and black huh?" the banana guard asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen told us." He said before leaving.

'Marceline. That smug little jerk!' I thought to myself.

"Aw, don't be mad at me for speaking the truth," I heard her say.

"Why don't you leave me allow!?" I yelled.

She flew down from the ceiling to stand in front of me, "Because it's fun to mess with you. Like that kiss," she said with a wink.

"Shut up," I told her.

She circled around me, "Your just made that I was right and that your kingdom has been lowered to ask your enemy for help. Your lucky that the other princesses were kind hearted." she said.

"Leave." I told her.

"I don't want to." she said as she flew around my room.

"Do you annoy your friends as well?" I asked.

"Actually yes?" she said while flying upside down.

'Don't let her get to you. She's just trying to annoy you to speed up the change.' I thought to myself.

"I knew that you knew you were changing!" she said laughing.

'Just ignore her. Just ignore her. Just ignore her,' I repeated to myself as I went over to the bed.

"You can try. Have a nice nap Jordan. Maybe Cray will come save you from yourself?" she said with a grin.

'Just ignore her,' I said again but I felt a sharp pain in my chest the second Cray was mentioned and she laughed as she left the room and I drifted to much needed rest.

(That's the end of chapter 13. A lot has happened. The Dark Tribe has already taken over three of the United kingdom's castles making them an even greater threat. So great that the kings have sucked up their pride and asked for their help and are willing to give them anything to just survive. Please review, favorite, or alert if you like the story.)


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Assault on the Super Kingdom

(here's chapter 14. Please review, favorite, or alert.)

I didn't want to wake up but I couldn't ignore the vigorous shaking and I opened my eyes to see Marceline. I growled but sat up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your leader is back with the entire Seeker kingdom as well." she told me.

"What? Even the Seeker Kingdom's been defeated?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. This is bad." she said.

I got up and had my armor come out. She flew to my door and opened it. I followed her to the conference room where Finn was standing near Pb and stared at me.

"It's official. All our kingdoms were taken over." Alex said.

"How'd this happen Alex?" Disarray asked.

"After I brought the civilians here, I rushed to the Seeker kingdom and it was under siege when I got there. Bodies were everywhere. Bodies of Seekers and Dark Tribe members were everywhere. They just kept coming like there was no end to them." Alex told them.

"Hm. What do you think we should do?" Flame princess asked.

"We're going to need to close the portal. Without the light Hero that'll be impossible." Marceline answered.

"Yes but maybe we can use the Light stone to give us the power needed to close the portal." Alex suggested.

"The Light stone?" Pb asked, "Is it a white stone that shines even in the darkness?"

"Yes. We've been searching for this stone for many years." Disarray told them.

"It's directly under this castle." Pb told us.

"That's great!" Alex exclaimed.

"No it's not. That means that soon Cray will come here to get it." I told them.

"He's right." Alex agreed, "Me and Jordan will go down to the chamber to get it. Please lead the way,".

Pb was reluctant at first but then nodded and led us to a secret door that opened a staircase. She nodded as we walked by her. We walked down the staircase until we reached a room lit by torches until there was a pedestal kept in the dark with a stone shining in the darkness.

"There it is!" I yelled and ran towards it.

Then I felt someone kick me in the stomach and I flew back over to Alex's side. When I got up I wasn't surprised to see Cray standing in front the pedestal with his Dark Blade strapped around him.

"Cray! How could you betray us!" Alex yelled.

"Alex. My Dark Stone told me that only Jordan would be here but I guess it was wrong. I guess I'll have to kill both of you." Cray said taking out his Dark Blade.

"Stop!" Someone yelled.

We looked to the right to see Michael jr. standing on the wall looking at us. He jumped down to be in between us and Cray.

"You have to stop this Cray. You can't destroy the Light stone. If you do then that'll destroy the Dark Stone and kill you!" he yelled.

"You think I'll believe such desperate pleas? The Dark Stone told me to destroy the Light Stone because it represents what's good in the world. I will have my revenge on Divine for getting us imprisoned!" he yelled.

"Your not Cray! Your Shadow! The god of Death and Prophecy!" I yelled.

"It seems you figured it out. Yes. When Cray completed his test, I merged with him only to find all this evil in him so I fused with it to take control of his body and Find Divine." he turned around toward the stone and tried to grab it but the Stone started to shine and then all the walls started to glow with symbols all over the walls.

"You will stop Shadow!" a beautiful female voice yelled.

Then she appeared, Divine the god of life and past. She was dazzling us with her golden aura and white armor.

"You will stop controlling that boy!" she commanded.

"Never!" Shadow yelled back.

The light stone started floating and slammed into Cray's suit forcing the two stone's to merge destroying both gods but leaving behind their power. Their was a flash of light that blinded us until it dimmed down.

"What happened?" I asked.

Cray was laying on the floor but sat up, "I… I'm back." he said.

Michael jr. went to his side, "I'm glad to see your ok," he said.

"Michael! I thought you were dead!" he yelled in astonishment.

"I can't die that easily. You should know that," he said with a smile.

Suddenly my armor came off and I felt a sharp pain in my head as I turned into a vampire again and heard, 'Everyone to the gates. We're under attack,'.

"Jordan! You're a vampire again! What else happened while I was under Shadow's control?" Cray asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." I told him as we walked to the staircase and I was pretty happy to have both my brothers back but Finn won't.

(Conference room)

We arrived in the conference room to see Everyone in an uproar.

"What are we going to do?" Disarray asked.

"We need to reinforce the gate and stop them from coming in." Pb said.

"That's a good idea. I'll lead… YOU!" Finn yelled and attacked Cray but I Went in front of him.

"It's ok Finn. I saved him from being evil." I said.

"Uh. Hi Finn?" Cray said nervously.

"Your not helping." I told him.

"Ok. How's this? Hello Finn. I'm sorry for murdering your friends." Cray said sarcastically.

I punched Cray across his face, "This isn't the time to be a jerk! Especially to Marceline's friend," I gasped in shock after I said that.

I put my armor on as Marceline flew over to my side, "Your brother is changing into a vampire," she explained.

"I am not!" I yelled stubbornly.

Michael jr. sighed, "Just face the facts Jordan. It won't be that bad to be a vampire." he said.

I wanted to say something but nothing would come out, "It's ok Jordan." Cray told me.

He pat my back but I just hung my head, "What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"We need some help with the front gate. You three need to head there and stop the Dark Tribe from getting into the city." Pb said.

"Ok. Cray, you hear this?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see why we have to help them." Cray said bitterly.

"It's because they're helping us now. Don't being an idiot and help them." I told him sternly.

"Fine!" he yelled and opened a portal.

Me, Michael jr., Cray and Finn went into the portal before it closed.

(Super Kingdom's front gate)

We were about 90 feet from the front gate when all of a sudden the wall and a couple of Banana guards were lifted into the air and smashed into each other at one point. This made a ball of Banana guards, wood pieces and concrete.

"Looks like dear old dad is back in business. Well, that's just freakin great!" Cray yelled.

"And to think I missed you," I said to him.

When this ball was crushed down to the size of a ball that was 5 feet in diameter and thrown away from the kingdom as hundreds of Dark Tribe soldiers ran into the city. Some were transform, others were in their human state. Cray took a step forward.

"I'll take care of these jokers. It's been a while since I kicked some butt." Cray said as his mark started making chainsaw tattoos all over his body and his Dark Blade had a dark aura around it.

Cray ran forward towards the group of Dark Tribe soldiers and his armor appeared over his body. It was pure white with his Dark Tribe symbol in black on his back with his name under it. He jumped into battle kicking one soldier while slicing another with his Dark Blade. The kicked soldier went into a transform soldier but they were impaled to the ground by Cray before they could do anything. Three soldiers attacked at the same time only to be stopped by chainsaw links that surrounded Cray. They were thrown back and Cray was Surrounded by 20 soldiers. When they all charged he wiped out his arms and the chainsaw links began to go into a frenzy, making a sphere around Cray, cutting up everything it touched. It even made a perfect circle around Cray as each soldier was ripped to pieces. His chainsaw links turned back into tattoos as he charged again into the now scared soldiers. When he went to slice a soldier it was stopped by a someone we never saw before.

"Now now Cray. Your disobeying your father." he said.

Cray jumped back, "Who are you?" Cray asked.

"My name is Bark, user of the mythical beast flaming Cerberus." he told us.

"Ah. A general. This should be interesting." Cray said with his chainsaw links around him again.

The general's body started to get covered in fire as he was covered by red armor with a helmet that was the shape of a dog. His hands held two paws that had long sharp claws. He got into a fighting pose, waiting for Cray. Cray didn't disappoint. He came at the general full force with his dark blade out. When he swung, it had the blue light around the edge signifying that he's using its rev ability. The general stopped it with his claws but the revving of the chainsaw links on its edge cause him to shake and it was cutting through. The general used his free hand to try and slice Cray but Cray grabbed his hand leaving his Dark blade to cut through his claws. When it cut through, it almost hit the general but he dodged to the side and was kicked into a building like he was a soccer ball. He got up and held his stomach and signaled a retreat.

"Come on. Running already? Where does your mom live so I can kill her!?" Cray yelled after them.

"We should go after them." Michael jr. said.

"No, we need to stay here and help rebuild. That way Finn will stop hating you Cray." I told him.

"Maybe I don't care. What will he do? Attack me with a sword?" Cray said to me mockingly.

"Actually, I can sentence you to death," Finn said.

Cray jumped to my side, "Oh, hey Finn. How's the wife?" Cray asked.

"How'd you know I was married?" Finn asked.

"Wait, your married?" Cray asked.

"Yeah, to Flame Princess." Finn told him.

"Oh. How's it been?" Cray asked.

I could feel the awkwardness coming from them, "You think they're cool now?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know I… Get away from me." I said angrily.

"Don't play hard to get. Come on. Don't treat your queen with disrespect." Marceline whined playfully.

"You are not my queen!" I said defiantly and walked away.

"Your wearing him down." Finn said.

"Shut up Finn." Marceline said and flew after me.

"I'm hungry." Cray said.

"Let's go to the restaurant down the street. They make great pies and hazelnut coffee," Finn said.

"Hazelnut coffee… That's my favorite! Let's go!" Cray yelled and they ran by me.

"They're getting along now." Marceline said while walking next to me.

"Yeah. It's always nice to see… Stop talking to me!" I yelled and started to run.

She just flew after me laughing though.

(later that day)

I just heard the sound of hammers as we fixed the houses, gate and wall. I saw Finn and Cray helping each other with the gate. They then started arm wrestling to see who was stronger. Cray won of course but Finn wouldn't give up. It's nice how they became friends so quickly. Then I felt someone pet my hair. I looked up annoyed to see Marceline flying over me.

"Your just trying to annoy me to get my vampire blood to flare, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep and it's working. Plus you look cute with Crimson eyes." she said still rubbing my head.

I could only blush as I continued fixing the house Cray broke from Kicking Bark into it. Pb seemed to be happy that we're keeping our word on being allies with them. Even Alex and our leaders were happy to see how they live. It was a learning experience for all of us but my brother Michael keeps disappearing for periods of time. Makes me wonder what he's doing. That's when I heard a bell.

Then my head started to hurt, "It's dinner time." I heard in my head.

"Get out of my head!" I complained.

"Ok. Fine." she said and flew off.

I put down my working utensils and proceeded to the castle where I find everyone in shock. My brother Michael jr. was caught making out with Pb.

"So that's where he kept disappearing off too." Cray said.

"He went to make out with bubblegum!" I said and we collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Hey Michael! Did she taste sweet?" Cray joked.

"I bet it was a sticky kiss!" I yelled out in laughter.

"Shut up you jerks!" he yelled and chased after us.

It was nice to be with my brothers. I wish our mother was here to see this.

Then I heard this, "Aw, you miss your mom," Marceline said aloud.

"What about mom? Is she here?" Cray asked.

I sighed, "About that. Mom's dead. Our father sent two soldiers to our home to kill her." I told them.

Cray looked down in shock, "Oh. Well she lived a good life right? She had us at least so we need to be thankful for that," he said.

"What about dad?" Michael asked.

"Screw that, he can go to hell." Cray said and we chuckled.

I sighed, "So what's for desert?" I asked.

Pb opened the lid and then Cinnamon bun was sitting on the large plate, "Hi!" he said in his hoarse voice.

We couldn't hold in our laughter. Soon everyone was laughing leaving Cinnamon Bun confused until Jake stabbed him with a fork.

(After Cinnamon Bun was given medical treatment)

Everyone was sitting and eating. There was a lot food from turkey, to mash potatoes. It was a nice change from war. I felt like I could live there forever if Marceline would stop going into my head every five seconds.

"So in order to become assassins, you have to defeat a Seeker at the age of 15?" Marceline asked.

I slammed my head on the table, "I said to stop reading my mind!" I yelled.

"I'm not, I'm just reading your memories." she said innocently.

"I swear to glob that I am going to jam this fork so far up your!-" I started but sat back down when I noticed everyone staring at me.

When I went to use my fork, Marceline took it and licked it before giving it back to me. I just put it down in disgust and looked at everyone.

"So I did a backflip onto the guardian and ripped his head off. It was the easiest kill I ever did on a guardian of the dark stone fragments." Cray boasted to Finn.

"Nice one." Finn said approvingly.

"What was your best kill?" Cray asked.

"When my dad made me a dungeon and I defeated this giant evil monster by stabbing his eye with my demon sword and throwing him into a pit." Finn told him.

"Nice," Cray commented.

"It's scary. They were enemies this morning and now they're like the best of friends." Michael whispered to me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Pb stood up and tapped her cup to get everyone's attention, "Greetings everyone. I'd like to personally welcome the United Kingdom to our ranks. They will officially be treated as one of Ooo's royalty.

Alex stood up, "And we graciously accept your generous offer," he said with a nod.

"That ends the dinner of peacefulness." she said and everyone brought up her cup, "To Ooo!" she yelled.

"To Ooo!" everyone yelled before drinking.

"Is it bad if I get wasted?" Cray asked.

I face palmed myself while Michael shook his head in disapproval. After a moment of silence.

"Is that a no?" he asked.

(After the dinner)

I went up to my new room but then I felt a searing pain in my chest, "Agh!" I yelled.

"Hunger pains huh?" Marceline asked.

"No. Its not," I said defiantly.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she asked.

"Because I don't trust you to be in control of me." I told her.

She sighed, "Don't worry, its not like I'll make you my personal servant. Or maybe I will." she said with a smile.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I just think it's funny how your so defiant. You can feel it happening I bet," she said.

I went into my room and slammed the door in her face. I locked it before going over to my bed to get some rest.

(That's the end of chapter 14. I hope you all enjoyed it. Man, Marceline is really annoying Jordan. Please alert, favorite, or review.)


End file.
